


貓妖與九尾狐系列

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 妖怪AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 系列小短篇，會有不同的配對等出現
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship, 卡伊, 四玖, 帶凜, 扉泉 - Relationship, 斑柱, 水玖
Kudos: 10





	1. 九尾狐(佐鳴)

木葉村有個稻荷神社，裡面的神明是一隻九尾狐，由於木葉村是很普通的小村子，加上神明會時不時的巡視自己的村莊，偶爾會好心的幫忙村子裏面的人，保佑這個村子風調雨順。

鳴人坐在長廊上看著天空上的雲，她是一隻母狐狸但是被父母親取一個男性的名字，聽說是因為她出生的關係太過弱小，才會被當成男孩子來養大，看見她平安長大水門和玖辛奈很開心。

而她還有一個美麗又漂亮的姐姐雪子，是守護雪山的狐狸，他們狐狸一族的人會各自在自己喜歡的地方守護那邊的人，鳴人喜歡木葉的一切才會在這裡的稻荷神社住下來，一代又一代的承接下去。

「啊！鹿丸、牙！」看見好友們過來鳴人很開心。

「妳今天巡視過了？」鹿丸很難得看見這時間鳴人會在神社中。

「嗯！已經巡視完畢，沒有什麼事情發生。」鳴人用太陽般的笑容告訴自己的好友。

「我剛剛在神社門口撿到這隻貓，妳要養嗎？」狗派的牙對於貓不是那樣的喜歡。

「好啊！」鳴人從牙手中接過小貓。

和兩位好友聊天過後鳴人送他們離開，然後親手幫這隻可愛的小貓做窩，讓牠可以好好地待在那邊休息，佐助沒想到自己會被一隻犬神撿到，然後又被送給一隻九尾狐，這位女性狐狸真的很溫柔，也是這個稻荷神社的神明。

在人類面前的鳴人才會把耳朵和尾巴給收起來，在自己的領地裡面她不會收起自己的尾巴和耳朵，半獸型的樣子才會讓她感到很安心，只有在睡覺的時候才會恢復真身。

傍晚時間鳴人弄了點東西給佐助這隻小黑貓吃，當然也準備自己的飯菜，雖然她是神明不需要吃東西，可是有些人會送一些食材給自己當供品，木葉又是一個很富裕的村莊，不需要常常幫助人，這些東西就會被鳴人拿去料理。

「好好睡吧！小黑貓。」用過餐點之後鳴人把東西清洗乾淨。

睡覺的時候鳴人把黑貓抱在自己的懷裡睡覺，用自己的體溫來溫暖他，感受到鳴人的溫暖佐助睜開眼睛看了看，然後又閉上眼睛繼續睡覺，他只是一隻單純的貓妖，受傷的關係才會來到這裡。

看見傷痕累累的小貓鳴人很有同情心，幫他療傷梳洗才發現是一隻很漂亮的公的黑貓，至於這隻黑貓是不是貓妖不是她在意的點，只要有動物受傷她就會好好地幫忙他們醫治。

幾天過後佐助身上的傷已經好很多，他看見鳴人忙碌的樣子很想要幫忙，因此在某天化為人形，看見自己養的小黑貓變成人的樣子鳴人有些嚇到，害羞的她馬上去找衣服給佐助穿。

「原來你是貓妖啊！我叫漩渦鳴人，你好。」鳴人伸出手摸摸佐助的臉頰。

「我叫宇智波佐助，是隻貓妖。」佐助有些害羞的說著。

「宇智波？」鳴人聽見佐助的姓氏後想了想。

「有問題嗎？」佐助看見鳴人思考的樣子感到很疑惑。

「你，是不是斑叔叔的家人？」鳴人思考的時候尾巴晃了晃。

「嗯！對！」佐助發現眼前的神明真可愛。

雖然鳴人很想要多問什麼，還是覺得乾脆不要多問，問了太多有關隱私的事情對方肯定會不高興，只是笑笑親吻佐助的額頭後去忙自己的事情，今天要去村莊巡視，自然不能讓人發現破綻。

要出門前鳴人伸出手邀請佐助和自己一起去巡視村莊，他乖乖地搭上手和她一起去巡視村莊，兩人就像是一般的情侶一樣走在路上，這點讓佐助感到很不好意思，鳴人反而沒有太大的感覺。

這個村莊有多麼的美麗在這次的巡視中佐助知曉到，鳴人是真的很喜歡木葉村，才會很多事情會親力親為去處理，直到傍晚過後他們兩人才回到神社中，踏入神社的時候聞到食物的香味，鳴人拉著佐助的手馬上跑過去。

「啊！姐姐！鼬哥哥！」鳴人看見雪子已經擺好餐點的樣子很開心。

「回來啦！準備吃飯囉！」雪子微笑地告訴自己的妹妹。

「哥……」佐助看見自己的兄長感到很訝異。

「原來你跑到鳴人的神社，爸媽很擔心你。」鼬找到自己的寶貝弟弟鬆了一口氣。

鳴人看了鼬又看了佐助，不知道他們兄弟到底想要講什麼，只好乖乖地跑去雪子的身邊，對於妹妹的撒嬌雪子只是摸摸她的頭，讓宇智波家的兩兄弟說完話再來吃飯。

趴在雪子的肚子上鳴人聽著胎兒的心跳聲，這個孩子可是兩族很期待的孩子，不知道是貓妖還是狐妖，只要好好修行的話這個孩子也可以和他們一樣成為神明，不過最期待的還是這個孩子可以平安長大。

鼬和佐助說完話後乖乖坐下來吃飯，才幾天的時間佐助已經很喜歡待在鳴人的身邊，對於兄長說的話自己也不好多說什麼，要走還是要留是自己的選擇，誰都不能干涉他。

「既然想要待在鳴人的身邊，就要好好的守護她。」離開前鼬摸摸佐助的頭。

「好。」佐助點點頭答應自己的兄長。

「有機會回族裡看看，離開一兩天不會有事情的。」雪子親親鳴人的臉頰。

「好！」鳴人擁抱自己最愛的姐姐後開心的說。

兄弟姊妹聚在一起是很正常的事情，知道佐助的身分後鳴人不是那樣的在意，只是擁抱他後乖乖的回房間，佐助臉紅的跟著她一起回房間，鳴人的擁抱是那樣的溫暖，讓人不想要離開。

幾年過後佐助更是帥氣，兩人相處很好決定在一起，看見穿上白無垢的鳴人讓佐助差點不知道要怎樣反應，在雙方家長的見證之下他們兩人成為夫妻，佐助會陪著鳴人一直守護木葉村。

「妳真美，鳴人。」佐助有些不好意思的說著。

比起年歲來說鳴人比佐助還要大幾年的時間，對於這位可愛的弟弟成為自己的丈夫，鳴人是真的很高興佐助成為自己的丈夫，很多時候她會主動親吻對方，現在害羞的小弟弟已經不在，會用自己的方式來調戲她。

新婚夜晚當天鳴人被佐助壓在身下，衣衫不整地看著對方，自己的下體已經被對方侵犯著，對方的肉棒在自己的小穴中跳動著，鳴人根本無法推開佐助，她可以感受到自己的小穴是很歡迎對方的肉棒侵犯。

這個讓人臉紅心跳的夜晚佐助是不會輕易放過鳴人，這麼多年的時間自己早已經愛上她，忍不住想要撲倒她，現在如願以償當然會很開心，自己一定會好好的侵犯她。

「佐助、佐助，快……再快一點……」鳴人已經快要被高潮淹沒。

「鳴人，妳真美。」佐助用力地衝刺讓對方被高潮淹沒。

「啊……哈……佐助……嗯……對……那裏……就是那裡……」鳴人語無倫次的說著。

「鳴人！」佐助射精在鳴人的小穴中。

累壞的兩人在高潮過後沒有什麼力氣，揮汗淋漓又衣衫不整的兩人還是需要清洗，佐助故意的不退出而抱起鳴人，果不其然聽見對方哇哇大叫，兩人就這樣一邊抽插一邊走入浴室中清洗。

好不容易泡到熱水鳴人趴倒在佐助的身上，這傢伙根本就是故意折磨自己，可是不得不說對方的按摩技巧真的很好，剛剛緊繃的身體馬上放鬆下來，看見這樣的情形佐助露出微笑，繼續幫鳴人按摩。

「真舒服，佐助的力道真好。」鳴人發出這樣的感嘆。

不同種族在一起並不是什麼稀奇的事情，只是九尾狐一族大多都是神明，會在稻荷神社中守護人類，也有幾個九尾狐愛上人類，而貓妖和九尾狐的緣分不僅僅只有佐助和鳴人，還有雪子和鼬、斑和柱間以及扉間和泉奈。

未來在木葉的稻荷神社中可以看到一對情侶，不過佐助和鳴人不會用真身顯現在人類的面前，只會像一般的情侶一樣結伴去巡視木葉村，回到神社之後他們兩人繼續溺在一起，用他們的方式培養感情。END


	2. 貓妖(佐鳴)

宇智波一族是貓妖，只是佐助和鼬的母親美琴是人類，自從鼬找到自己的伴侶之後就隨著她去雪山守護人類，佐助某次不小心出門遇到邪惡的妖物而受傷，流浪到木葉村後被身為犬神的牙撿到，輾轉被交給九尾狐的鳴人收養。

昏迷的佐助被溫柔的對待，讓他感受到這個人是個很溫柔的人，自己在昏昏欲睡的時候可以感受到她的體溫，讓佐助很依戀她的體溫，鳴人是這樣的細心照顧自己，讓他的傷口可以快點恢復。

等佐助整個清醒過還後才發現到自己是被一隻狐狸守護，是這個神社的神明，第一眼見到鳴人的時候他已經愛上她，這麼漂亮的人讓自己不想要移開眼睛，等到傷口好了之後佐助可以化為人形幫忙鳴人。

「啊！原來你是貓妖啊！」鳴人看見佐助化為人形在自己的面前時微笑。

「是，我叫宇智波佐助。」佐助乖乖地自我介紹。

簡簡單單的對話讓佐助知道眼前的女孩認識他們的族長斑，不過對方似乎不是那樣在意，鳴人伸出手摸摸他的頭微笑，不過鳴人想要多問什麼卻又沒開口讓佐助感到很疑惑。

不過對方沒有想什麼只是拿了幾件衣服給自己，此後佐助和鳴人會一起去巡視木葉村，直到某天被兄長找到後佐助才知道鳴人是自己大嫂的妹妹，而且對方還比自己大幾年的時間。

儘管如此佐助還是很喜歡鳴人，有時候會在休息的時候撫摸她的尾巴，毛茸茸的尾巴讓他愛不釋手，鳴人對於佐助很喜歡摸自己尾巴的事情沒有太大的意見，總是會任由對方去摸。

「鳴人。」有時候佐助會得寸進尺把人抱在懷裡。

「佐助，你不要鬧了。」對於佐助的動作讓鳴人嚇到。

「妳好香。」佐助是真的很喜歡抱鳴人。

「什麼？」鳴人一時不能理解佐助到底想要做什麼。

這幾天是貓妖的發情期，佐助會很想要抱鳴人，即使自己很喜歡對方，可是沒有經過鳴人的同意佐助還真不敢下手，最近一直被佐助毛手毛腳的鳴人感到很疑惑，才想起春天已經到了，對方有發情期。

當天晚上鳴人微笑的看著佐助，利用自己身為姊姊的優勢來好好地對方這位初次發情的小弟弟，佐助看見鳴人惡作劇的微笑不知道要說什麼才好，自己的第一次就要獻給對方。

鳴人低下頭先用自己的嘴巴幫佐助解決，第一次太過舒服的佐助射精在鳴人的嘴裡，他看見對方把精液吞下去後舔舔自己的嘴唇，又用手幫自己再次勃起一次然後才用濕潤潤的小穴來觸碰自己的肉棒。

「可以得到佐助的第一次真好呢！」鳴人緩緩地坐下來讓佐助的肉棒進入自己的小穴中。

「鳴人，妳……」佐助看見鳴人的小穴流出一些血絲。

「忘了跟佐助說，我也是第一次呢！」鳴人歪著頭微笑的看著佐助。

「天！太舒服了，鳴人。」佐助看見鳴人搖動自己的腰部帶著自己的肉棒扭動。

雖然鳴人是第一次可是她卻有辦法帶領佐助做愛，太過舒服的佐助只能看著鳴人自己來，他想要動手根本是不可能的事情，因為對方不想要讓自己動手去做這些事情，直到自己再次射精為止。

射精完畢後鳴人起身讓佐助癱軟的肉棒從自己的體內退出，而白色的精液也隨著大腿留下來，看見這樣情色的畫面佐助又忍不住勃起，鳴人肯定會滿足他，只是脫掉身上的衣服趴在床鋪上讓他從後面進入自己的體內。

正在發情期的佐助體力可是很好，一定會好好的讓鳴人知道自己根本不想要停下來，畢竟初次發情的貓妖體力一定會很好，會把自己的配偶做到不要、不要的，這點佐助和鳴人也很清楚。

「佐助肯定還不夠吧？快點來吧！」鳴人撐開自己的小穴讓佐助的肉棒進入自己的體內。

「剛剛的精液都露出來了，這樣可不行呢！」佐助看見被撐大的小穴露出許多精液馬上用肉棒塞回去。

「啊！佐助的肉棒，好好吃。」當佐助進入自己的體內後鳴人開始呻吟起來。

「鳴人、鳴人……」佐助抓著鳴人的臀部開始抽動起來。

鳴人感受到佐助的肉棒一直頂到自己的敏感點，實在是太過舒服的關係她只能大叫呻吟，現在的佐助一點也不像剛剛破處的傢伙，鳴人不得不說她真的很喜歡和他做愛。

佐助不停的和鳴人做愛，他一點也不想要停下來，和對方做愛真的很舒服，舒服到讓自己一點也不想要停下來，看樣子自己發情的感覺快要發洩完畢，對方的身體真的很適合和自己做愛。

總算做完愛後鳴人全身都是佐助的精液，她用魅惑的眼神看著對方，然後用手抹著精液舔著，小穴中全部充滿對方的精液，鳴人的表情讓佐助很難忘，清洗身體過後睡覺，第二天和平常一樣沒有任何改變。

「嗯……腰好痠！昨天做過頭了。」鳴人差點爬不起來。

「鳴人。」佐助一臉歉意的看著對方。

「沒關係啦！是我想要才會這樣。」鳴人起身撲倒佐助親吻他。

「欲求不滿的小狐狸。」佐助開始揉捏鳴人的胸部。

「小色貓！」鳴人對於佐助的動作微笑。

早晨他們的房間又開始充滿春光旖旎的現象，難得神明想要偷懶就要在做愛過後好好指使佐助去巡視，鳴人是不會輕易的放過自己最愛的人，做愛果然是很舒服的事情。

確認關係之後沒有多久他們兩人結婚，主要是因為他們先上車後補票，佐助深深的覺得發情期那天不小心做的太過，鳴人才會這麼早懷孕，不過佐助和鳴人他們不是那樣在意。

能和自己心愛的人在一起佐助很開心，可以和鳴人成為一輩子的愛人是很幸福的事情，佐助不會放開鳴人的手，會用自己的方式來和她度過未來的每一天，和他們的孩子一起度過這個幸福的生活。END


	3. 願望(佐鳴)

早晨還在入睡的佐助和鳴人並沒有注意到神社已經來了一個小女孩，偶爾深為神明的鳴人會聽著村人們的願望，如果不是什麼需要代價的願望，鳴人會幫他們實現，需要代價的願望可就要思考，畢竟不能打破世界的平衡。

他們的長子面麻因為外面的動靜而醒了過來，輕輕地來到父母親的房間找人，佐助聽見兒子的動作醒了過來，親吻鳴人的臉頰後抱起面麻去聽聽村人的願望，當然他們不會顯現在村人的面前，這是神社的規定。

小女孩雙手合十的訴說自己的願望，佐助抱著面麻聽著她所訴說的願望，面麻看見父親皺眉的樣子，似乎是這個小女孩的願望有點難以實現，感覺上是和自己的父親有關。

「爸爸，那個小女孩的願望好像跟你有關。」面麻的真身是一隻黑色的狐狸。

「嗯，這不是什麼好現象。」佐助大概知道是怎麼回事。

「什麼不是好現象？」鳴人挺著大肚子看著眼前兩個父子。

「沒什麼，親愛的。」佐助抱起兒子走過去親吻妻子的臉頰。

「媽媽，我可以和爸爸去村子裡面巡視嗎？」面麻喜歡出去走走。

「好，今天就麻煩你們。」鳴人親吻佐助和面麻的臉頰。

享用過早餐之後鳴人待在神社中聽取村人們的願意，一邊縫製孩子們的衣服一邊聽著村人們的願望，自己在懷孕的時間會讓佐助去巡視村子，某方面來說貓妖的佐助是自己的神使。

肚子裡的雙胞胎今天很乖巧，鳴人開始縫製兩個孩子的衣物，剛剛才來過的小女孩又帶著一些農作物來這裡訴說自己的願望，鳴人總是會把固定的食材留下來，然後把多餘的食材送給村子裡需要幫助的人。

畢竟每天都會有人送這些食材來當供品，看見這樣的情形鳴人會適時的給予需要的人，保持平衡的方式她絕對不會一直送東西過去，讓那些人成為依賴，一定會幫忙他們找到工作，山上迷路的人們她也會帶他們離開。

「神明大人，能不能讓我見到帥氣的黑髮大哥哥，我很喜歡他，希望可以和他在一起。」櫻髮的小女孩小櫻說出自己的願望。

「小櫻，妳是笨蛋嗎？這種願望是不可以拿來麻煩神明大人的。」井野大聲地罵自己的好友。

「不行嗎？」小櫻沒想到這個願望竟然不能說。

「不可以，妳見到的人說不定是神使大人，是神明大人的丈夫。」井野拍拍小櫻的頭。

「這樣好可惜。」小櫻低下頭不知道要怎麼說。

「神明大人，這是今天的花，希望您會喜歡，小櫻的願望請不要太在意。」井野把手上的花放在長廊上後就拉著好友離開。

聽見兩個小女孩說的話鳴人微笑，等到她們離開後收下井野送給自己的花朵，美麗的花朵可以裝飾家裡，她可是很喜歡這些美麗的花朵，巡視完畢的佐助回來看見妻子拿著花朵的樣子微笑。

他接過手把那些花朵放在花瓶裡面，鳴人起身前收拾布料和縫紉工具牽起面麻的手走回去屋子裡，佐助知道不管妻子在哪裡都可以聽見村人們的願望，有需要幫忙的話她會很樂意出手幫忙。

偶爾鹿丸、牙等人這些朋友會來串門子，狼神旗木卡卡西和人類丈夫海野伊魯卡的女兒旗木七海也偶爾會過來玩耍，這個世界是神明、妖怪和人類和平共處的時代，各自會維持這一切的平衡不去打擾。

「那個叫小櫻的孩子願望挺好玩的，佐助你真的是紅顏禍水。」鳴人摸摸趴在自己肚子上的面麻。

「妳出去也是一樣，也有很多人會覬覦妳。」佐助聽見妻子說的話不想要去說什麼。

「呵呵，這樣的佐助也很可愛呢！」鳴人笑得很開心。

「不要說我可愛！」佐助氣呼呼地看著自己最愛的人。

面麻喜歡聽父母親鬥嘴的聲音，他很期待母親肚子裡的弟弟妹妹，他有感覺弟弟會是跟自己一樣的狐狸，妹妹會是跟父親一樣是貓妖，他們就和自己一樣是父母親愛的結晶。

母親溫柔的撫摸讓面麻昏昏欲睡，鳴人看見這樣的情形微笑，佐助喜歡這樣的感覺，今年木葉村豐收的關係他們多了許多食材，有些簡單的願望佐助會幫鳴人親手去執行。

幾個小孩在神社附近嬉戲，安靜又祥和的日常是鳴人盼望的，佐助會想辦法陪著她一起維持這樣的日子，佐助很清楚鳴人是很喜歡熱鬧的神明，自然會喜歡孩子們在附近嬉戲的聲音。

「神明大人，我能許願嗎？母親大人的身體似乎又不太好的樣子，希望您可以保佑她。」雛田帶著小自己幾歲的妹妹來神社祈求。

「神明大人，我和姊姊希望媽媽的身體可以快點好起來，這樣爸爸和哥哥才不會每天皺眉。」花火把供品放下來後合掌說著。

風吹過的聲音表示鳴人已經聽見她們兩人的願望，她知道這兩位小女孩是哪裡來的孩子，是木葉村的大戶人家日向家的孩子，看樣子日向夫人的身體似乎又不是很好，昨天日向家的長子寧次也有過來祈求。

鳴人開始思考要去哪裡請醫生來幫忙，自己認識的人之中誰是很厲害的醫生，佐助親吻妻子的額頭要她不要去想太多，只是送出通訊小人去請自己的小叔叔帶土來幫忙，他的小嬸嬸是很厲害的醫生又是人類。

看見這樣的情形鳴人微笑的看著佐助。自己無法預知日向夫人的天命之年是否已經到了，只是盡自己所能來幫忙他們，日向家多少和他們有點淵源，佐助和鳴人只能盡力幫忙。

「虧你還會想到我啊！小胖助。」帶土出現在他們的面前後直接捏佐助的臉。

「臭叔叔，如果不是需要凜嬸嬸的幫忙，誰要找你。」佐助摸摸被捏的地方。

「面麻，帶凜姊姊去日向家，路上小心。」鳴人摸摸面麻的頭說著。

「好！爸爸、媽媽再見！」面麻很樂意帶凜去日向家。

「帶土，可別和佐助吵架，我等下就回來。」凜警告自己的丈夫後跟面麻一起去日向家。

看見帶土和佐助互相大眼瞪小眼的樣子鳴人不多說什麼，只是準備一些茶點給他們享用，貓妖一族除了佐助以外基本上都很喜歡甜點，鳴人當然會準備甜點給帶土吃。

鳴人知道自己只能盡力去實現村人的願望，只要不會打破平衡自己才能動手幫忙，日向夫人的命是否可以救回來就不是自己可以出手幫忙的事情，只能看凜是否可以從死神手上搶回人。

在等待凜的時間帶土乾脆恢復成貓妖的樣子趴在長廊上曬太陽，佐助看著鳴人繼續縫紉雙胞胎的衣服微笑，寧靜的氣氛讓人不想要去破壞，偶爾還可以聽見外面孩子們在嬉戲的聲音。

「爸爸、媽媽，我回來了！」面麻的聲音打破這個寧靜的氣氛。

「歡迎回來，面麻。」鳴人抱著自己最愛的兒子。

「日向夫人的病情不需要擔心，只是要叨擾你們幾天。」凜抱起丈夫並且撫摸他。

「無妨，謝謝。」佐助對此沒有太大的意見。

「謝謝您的幫忙，凜姊姊。」鳴人很感謝凜的幫忙。

「我是醫生，這是我該做的。」凜不想要做出會讓自己後悔的事情。

木葉村的稻荷神社裡的神明是個很樂意助人的神明，她會好好的傾聽村人們的願忘，有機會的話一定會幫村人們實現願望，她心愛的丈夫也會一起幫忙，只要不打破平衡他們都會實現村人們的願望。

凜很喜歡木葉村的一切，決定在這裡多留幾天的時間，順便幫村子裡的人看病，帶土會考慮是否要長久留下來，畢竟居無定所的他們難得會找到一個讓他們想要駐足的地方。

木葉村的守護神名漩渦鳴人會盡力實現村人們的願望，同時她希望這樣平和的日子可以繼續下去，看著村子生生不息的樣子，孩子們嬉戲的聲音，讓她知道自己努力守護的地方是那樣的和平。END


	4. 孩子(佐鳴)

面麻在長廊上跑來跑去，佐助在房間裡面握著妻子的手，鳴人在凜的鼓勵之下努力的產下自己的雙胞胎兒女，帶土看見面麻緊張地跑來跑去抱起他，鳴人有點難產的跡象，才會要佐助在身邊陪伴她。

好不容易看見孩子探出頭來凜把孩子抓出來，果然和面麻猜測的一樣，弟弟是一隻小狐狸，妹妹是一隻小黑貓，凜幫兩個孩子清洗身體後幫他們兩人保暖，這時候村人們供奉的衣服就派上用場。

生產過後鳴人體力太過虛弱而恢復成九尾狐的樣子，佐助心疼妻子產下兩個孩子而虛弱的樣子，他拿起羽織把妻子包覆好，讓她可以好好的休息，自己會好好的照顧兩個孩子，聽著兩個孩子嚎啕大哭的聲音就知道他們的肺活量很好。

「我來吧！你好好照顧鳴人。」凜看見佐助想要出手幫忙的樣子馬上說。

「小嬸嬸。」佐助看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

「鳴人氣血虛弱，即使是神明也需要幾天的時間才可以恢復。」凜摸摸佐助的頭。

「嗯。」佐助知道凜的意思。

面麻開心地和凜一起去照顧自己的弟弟妹妹，佐助乖乖地陪在鳴人的身邊，帶土會陪著愛妻照顧這兩個可愛的小孩，這時間他也會好好聽著村民的願望，看看是否可以幫忙實現他們的願望。

兩個孩子在凜的巧手之下開始喝起牛奶，面麻在旁邊幫忙照顧兩個弟弟妹妹，思考父母親會幫弟弟妹妹取什麼名字，而且這件事情要通知兩方的族人，不知道水門、玖辛奈知道後會有什麼反應，富嶽和美琴肯定會很開心。

休息一段時間後鳴人睜開眼睛看見佐助在自己的身邊，很放心又繼續睡覺休養，丈夫在自己的身邊她感到很安心，自然會好好的休息，佐助也恢復成貓咪的樣子陪著鳴人。

「所以爸爸你要幫弟弟妹妹取什麼名字？」面麻激動地露出尾巴和耳朵後撲到佐助懷裡。

「弟弟叫博人、妹妹叫佐良娜。」佐助摸摸面麻的頭。

「看樣子老頭子會很寵佐良娜。」帶土看著睡在搖籃裡面的兩個孩子說。

「女孩子本來就比較受人疼。」凜發現因為佐助的母親是人類的關係，他和鳴人的孩子一出生就是人形。

這也是為什麼鳴人要用人形生孩子兩胎都是這樣，博人有狐狸的耳朵和尾巴，是一頭金色的狐狸，和面麻一樣，佐良娜則是貓咪的尾巴和耳朵，是貓妖一族的孩子，肯定會受到大家的疼愛。

帶土把凜抱在懷裡，他們兩人的孩子也在愛妻的肚子裡成形，面麻可是很期待這個不知道是弟弟還是妹妹的孩子出生，不過現在身為哥哥的他會好好照顧博人和佐良娜。

幾天過後鳴人恢復很好，佐助看見這樣的情形微笑，很感謝這幾天帶土和凜幫忙照顧孩子們，博人和佐良娜是很乖的孩子，幾乎不太吵鬧讓人擔心，照顧起來根本不需要太過擔心。

「面麻，我出去巡視，你在家裡照顧鳴人和弟弟妹妹，如果有人來許願的話，要把願望記下來。」出門巡視之前佐助會很認真的交代大兒子。

「好，爸爸不用擔心，我會好好幫忙。」面麻是一個獨當一面的好孩子。

「我相信你，乖兒子。」臨走之前佐助親吻面麻的額頭。

「爸爸，加油！」面麻乖乖地去外面打掃落葉。

把落葉打掃完畢後面麻把村人們拿來祈求願望的供品收起來，順便看看香油錢的箱子是否已經滿了，如果滿了他要把這些金錢給收好，劃分好後再捐出去給需要的人。

處理這些事情後面麻偶爾會和村子裡的幾個孩子聊天，木葉丸、烏冬、萌黃是他的好朋友，四個人玩在一起的情形很常見，和朋友道別後面麻感受到不一樣的氣息，馬上咚咚咚的跑入屋子裡去。

這裡是鳴人的稻荷神社，一般的妖怪或是神明要是沒有經過同意是不能進入，因此面麻才會很緊張到底是誰來他們家，而且佐助又不在家更是讓他很擔心母親的安危。

「媽媽！」面麻用力地打開和室的門。

「面麻，怎麼了？」看見兒子這樣緊張的樣子鳴人擔心的問。

「對不起，我衝動了，各位長輩好。」面麻看見扉間和泉奈、鼬和雪子看著自己的樣子很不好意思。

「面麻，過來。」鳴人大概知道是怎麼回事。

「好的，媽媽。」面麻乖乖地走過去母親的身邊。

「面麻是好孩子呢！感到不對勁馬上跑來看情況。」雪子伸出手摸摸面麻這個孩子的頭。

面麻有些不好意思的想要把自己埋入母親的懷裡，鳴人看見這樣的情形只是抱著他，輕輕地拍著他的背部安撫他，鼬和雪子的雙胞胎兒子好奇的看著面麻，似乎下一秒就想要把這位可愛的弟弟帶出去玩耍。

當佐助巡視回來就看見自家兄長的兩個孩子把自己兒子拐走，兩個比較小的女娃娃也追出來和他們一起玩耍，幾個孩子玩在一起不需要太過擔心，畢竟是同族的兄弟姊妹。

進入屋子後佐助和其他人打招呼，然後才陪伴妻子坐下來，他們家的雙胞胎一個被扉間抱著一個被泉奈抱著，鏡和止水趴在兩位父親的身上看著這對龍鳳胎，幾個孩子聚在一起總是有歡笑聲。

「沒想到鳴人的孩子們有兩個是狐狸，只有佐良娜是貓妖。」泉奈對此有些失望。

「小雪家的不是兩隻貓妖兩隻狐狸，我們家的也是貓妖，所以你別囉嗦太多，泉奈。」對於自己的伴侶抱怨這件事扉間只是這樣說。

「只有佐良娜是個女孩子，其他都是男的。」泉奈對於貓妖一族有點陽盛陰衰不是很開心。

「我會和鳴人再努力多生一個，說不定會是女兒。」佐助聽見泉奈說的話無奈地苦笑。

「我和佐助會再努力生一個女兒，泉奈叔叔您就不要這樣失望啦！」鳴人看了佐助一眼後說著。

面麻和其他孩子玩了一陣子之後跑回到父母親的身邊，開心地待在父母親的身邊，被夾在中間的他東摸摸西摸摸，逗的博人和佐良娜露出開心的笑容來，佐助和鳴人看見這樣的情形微笑。

送走其他人後佐助去廚房煮點東西給他們吃，即使鳴人不需要用餐他還是覺得妻子需要好好補一補才可以，畢竟她花盡力氣生下他們家的兩個可愛的小寶貝，說什麼都要好好補一補才可以。

五年過去鳴人又懷上一個孩子，是大家眾所期待的女孩子，這次佐助親自取名叫向日葵，希望她可以像個向日葵一樣發光發熱，希望她可以和自己的母親一樣活潑可愛，也如願是一隻可愛的貓妖，泉奈對此很開心。

「沒想到我們會有四個孩子，而且還很平衡的是兩男兩女，兩隻狐狸兩隻貓妖。」鳴人靠在佐助的肩膀上看著院子裡玩耍的孩子們。

「這樣開枝散葉很好，哥哥和雪姊姊本來也有打算多生幾個，後來考量到雪姊姊的身體沒有繼續。」佐助把愛妻摟在自己的懷裡。

「畢竟姐姐當年生雙胞胎女兒的時候差點血崩。」想起那件事情鳴人還有些後怕。

「所以哥哥才不想要讓雪姊姊懷孕。」佐助當然懂兄長的心情，如果換成是他的話也是一樣。

鳴人抬起頭來親吻自己最愛的人，佐助馬上把主導權奪回來不讓她繼續下去，佐良娜看見這樣的情形馬上遮住向日葵的眼睛，有時候他們會覺得父母親感情太好真讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

面麻看見這樣的情形只是微笑，他喜歡佐助和鳴人感情很好的樣子，從小就看著他們放閃光的樣子自然不會覺得怎樣，看見沉浸在兩人世界的父母親面麻拉著弟弟妹妹繼續玩耍。

親吻過後佐助很認真地看著鳴人，他的妻子是那樣的美麗，他可以找到這樣漂亮又讓自己心動的女人成為妻子自然很開心，鳴人會是他想要守護一生的女人，佐助是不會放開她的手，一定會和她一起走過這輩子的時間。END


	5. 聆聽(斑柱)

千手柱間是某個大地的神明，他的真身是九尾狐，他的子孫散落在各地成為稻荷神社的神明，身為神明的他總是會聆聽所有生物的願望，也是這個關係讓他拐到一個貓妖成為自己的伴侶。

宇智波斑是九尾狐一族最高族長的伴侶，也是貓妖一族的最高首領，曾經自己祈禱自己的願望被對方聆聽到，在丈夫的幫忙下壯大了貓妖一族，兩族有聯姻互通的情形。

難得的早晨斑會好好的疼愛自己的伴侶，柱間沒想到自家丈夫一早精力會這樣強，差點讓自己招架不住，他會想辦法滿足自己的丈夫，儘管他們兩人已經育有幾個孩子也是一樣。

「啊……哈……斑……太深了……」才剛清醒過來柱間就感受到斑的肉棒在自己的體內抽動。

「柱間、柱間，你真的太棒了，一直咬著我的肉棒不放。」每次做愛斑總是會用力猛撞柱間的後穴。

「不……斑……那裏…….」柱間可以感受到自己的後穴努力收縮吞吐著斑的肉棒，前面的柱身也被對方握住在玩弄著。

「柱間，我要射精在你的體內。」斑一個撞擊射精在丈夫的體內，對方也在自己的手中高潮。

高潮過後兩人清醒許多，柱間主動擁抱自己最愛的人，然後親吻自己最愛的丈夫，當然最後斑會奪回主導權，然後又把愛人親吻到差點陷入情慾的世界中，兩人維持下體相連的姿勢到浴室中清洗身體。

浴室中的激烈性愛讓兩人感到很舒爽，走出浴室換衣服的時候他們才整個清醒許多，柱間不會在乎這麼多，畢竟現在的斑剛好正在發情期中，而且他們兩人是真的很喜歡做愛，性愛會讓他們得到很舒爽的感覺。

好不容易出現在孩子們的面前，斑笑的很開心把柱間摟在懷裡，他們的大兒子晴彥看見這樣的情形很想翻白眼，自家父親到底有多黏另外一個父親這個家的所有人都很清楚。

「抱歉！你們餓了嗎？我現在去煮飯。」柱間看見四個孩子馬上這樣說。

「我已經把早餐給準備好，爸爸你可以不用做早餐。」晴彥開口告訴自己的父親們。

「這才是我的好兒子嘛！」柱間聽見兒子說的話哈哈大笑帶過去。

「好了，快點吃飯，爸爸、父親你們不餓我們都餓了。」晴彥只是覺得自己頭好痛。

斑和柱間知道晴彥已經快要獨立，可以聆聽大家的願望，也慶幸那孩子是一隻九尾狐，不過他們四個孩子都是九尾狐，全部都是稻荷神社的神明候補，沒有一隻是貓妖，這點斑多少有些不滿，柱間也沒有辦法。

吃過早餐後柱間會待在家裡安靜的聆聽看看有沒有人需要實現自己的願望，平常他都會安靜的聆聽這些聲音，偶爾斑會陪在他的身邊，待在愛人的身邊他才會覺得很安心。

柱間喜歡幫斑梳頭髮，儘管斑的頭髮不好弄可是柱間還是很喜歡弄，對於兩位父親感情很好的樣子晴彥、秋人、春櫻、夏姬沒有多說什麼，只是不知道什麼時候兩位父親又會蹦出弟弟妹妹。

「當初就是聆聽到斑的願望才和你在一起。」柱間一邊梳著愛人的頭髮一邊說。

「我很高興你聽到我的願望，也幫我實現願望。」斑轉過身來親吻自己最愛的人。

「我只是沒想到斑你會喜歡上我。」柱間對此感到很不好意思。

「誰叫柱間你太可愛，讓我覺得和你在一起很舒服。」斑知道當年和他相處覺得很舒服才會想要和他在一起。

其實柱間對斑一見鍾情，可是他沒想過對方願意和自己在一起，幫斑實現願望之後柱間就決定回去神社隱居，沒想到對方一直來找他讓自己不知道要說什麼才好，才願意和他繼續走下去。

花了好一段時間他斑和柱間才走在一起，在一起這麼多年的時間斑一直牽著柱間的手走著，儘管四個孩子全部是九尾狐，可是斑沒有責怪什麼，只要和柱間在一起就可以。

斑從沒想到當年柱間會聽到自己的願望，當年他們貓妖一族一直在移居，一直沒有找到一個很好的地方棲息，加上那時候田島又生病過世，內心痛苦的斑才會跟神明祈禱，才會讓對方聽見自己的願望。

柱間幫他們貓妖找了一個領地住下來，很多事情都是他在幫自己打點的，直到自己明白心意的時候斑發現對方躲了起來，不屈不饒的去找他後，他們兩人才正式在一起。

「如果當年沒有一直來找你，你是不是就不打算見我？」斑握著愛人的手問著。

「我的確是這樣打算的，看見斑幸福我就很開心。」柱間想起之前的事情苦笑。

「幸虧我把你追回來，不然的話我就真的見不到你。」斑把自己心愛的人摟在懷裡。

「我只是沒有把握你會喜歡我，所以才會這樣做。」柱間知道他從未後悔當初做的決定。

「你真是個笨蛋，柱間。」聽見愛人這樣說斑親吻他的額頭。

「嗯，至少現在斑你在我的身邊。」柱間很開心斑在自己的身邊。

聆聽後發現沒有什麼事情後，斑又把柱間拖到房間裡做愛，他深情款款地看著自己最愛的人，然後低下頭親吻自己最愛的人，兩人的口舌交纏在一起慢慢地陷入情慾的世界中。

兩人的下體開始摩擦而慢慢的勃起，斑發現到柱間的後穴已經開始慢慢地分泌出許多體液，正在等著自己進入他的體內，看見對方興奮的樣子自己當然會很開心，自然會迫不及待地進入愛人的體內。

當兩人的肉體開始交纏在一起之後，他們開始享受這次的性愛，加上斑又很喜歡撞擊柱間的敏感點，聽見對方呻吟的聲音更是興奮不已，斑最喜歡做的事情就是和柱間做愛。

房間傳來陣陣的呻吟聲讓人不敢靠近，好耳力的晴彥聽見這樣的聲音只想要嘆氣，看樣子今天兩位父親又不會輕易的從房間走出來，果然發情期什麼的是最麻煩的事情。END


	6. 發情期(斑柱)

宇智波斑是成年的貓妖，他的伴侶是神明九尾狐千手柱間，而成年的貓妖都會經歷惱人的發情期，才剛和自己最愛的人成為伴侶，斑不想要去麻煩柱間，所以決定發情期的時候關在房間中想辦法。

察覺到不對勁的柱間在夜晚的時候走入斑的房間，不小心目睹自己的親密愛人正在自慰，本來想要逃開的柱間卻不自覺地走過去，然後主動親吻斑這位愛人，沒想到對方馬上搶過主導權，開始挑逗自己。

自己的下體也被對方撫摸著，兩人勃起的下體開始摩擦起來，從沒有進入情慾世界的柱間在斑的帶領之下慢慢地進入情慾的世界，忍不住的斑抬起柱間的大腿進入他的體內抽動。

「啊……斑……斑……痛！」當愛人進入自己的體內的時候，柱間感受到痛覺。

「柱間。」斑會耐心的等著愛人適應自己的一切。

「你可以動了，斑。」柱間看見斑忍的很痛苦的樣子說。

「嗯。」斑開始抽動起來。

本來以為會只有痛覺的柱間發現斑在抽動的時候自己慢慢地感受到一種無可言喻的快感，這種快感自己說不上來，吐出的話只有呻吟聲，自己越是呻吟對方抽動越快。

斑從未想過柱間的身體會這樣接那自己的一切，光是聽見他的聲音自己就興奮不已，現在的自己只想要親吻他，然後射精在他的體內，想要讓他懷上自己的孩子，除此之外自己什麼都不想要做。

做愛是一件很舒服的事情，這是斑和柱間沒有想過的事情，後穴被斑抽插著前面又被他撫摸著，這樣雙重的攻擊讓柱間差點忍不住，不得不說對方的技術真的很好，好到讓自己不想要停止。

「斑、斑、斑，我不行了……」柱間忍不住的射精在斑的手上。

「我也……」斑自然射精在愛人的體內。

性愛過後柱間趴在斑的身上，兩人的身上還有剛剛性愛的痕跡，不過斑和柱間一點也不介意，只要斑的發情期還沒過去柱間自然會想辦法滿足他，把自己的初夜交給自己最愛的人他很樂意。

太過舒服的關係讓柱間開始昏昏欲睡，斑看見這樣的情形只是把他抱起來走入浴室，把自己身上的痕跡清洗乾淨後斑開始舔著柱間的脖子，然後輕輕地咬下留下屬於自己的痕跡。

這隻九尾狐總算是完全屬於他一個人，在發情期的時候佔有自己最想要、最愛的人，斑非常的滿意自己可以得到這個禮物，柱間很樂意把自己的一切給他，和他在一起是多麼開心的事情。

「柱間，替我生孩子，好不好？」斑知道狐族不管是男女都可以生孩子。

「為什麼不是你幫我生啊？斑。」柱間記得貓妖一族也是不管男女都可以生孩子。

「因為你是被壓的一方，所以只能是你替我生孩子。」斑親吻自己最愛的人。

「好吧！好像誰生都無所謂。」柱間反而不會去想太多。

明明才剛做愛過斑還是想要觸碰柱間，有一搭沒一搭的撫摸柱間的下體，這種舒服的感覺讓柱間有一種酥麻的感覺，所以自然不會阻止斑來碰觸自己，實在是太過舒服讓兩人根本不想要停手。

而且斑又在發情期中，所以對於柱間自然不會停手，不過該休息的時候還是會休息，即使體力再怎麼好也絕對不會沒日沒夜地繼續做下去，自己還要放柱間去處理村民們的事情，這點斑可是非常的清楚，火之國境內都歸愛人管。

畢竟柱間有些願望會需要傾聽，儘管自己很不喜歡他分心去處理這些事情，但是斑知道想要阻止自己的愛人根本是不可能的事情，自然會在某些時候停手，讓愛人好好執行自己的義務。

「怎麼了？斑。」性愛過後柱間發現斑正在和自己撒嬌。

「沒什麼。」斑偶爾會和柱間撒嬌。

「這個季節沒有什麼事情，斑想要幹嘛就幹嘛。」柱間大概了解斑的意思。

「呵！我很高興你這麼說。」斑親吻自己最愛的人。

「所以，我們繼續吧！」柱間微笑地看著自己的丈夫。

「當然！」斑自然不會放過任何機會和柱間做愛。

柱間趴在地上翹著自己的屁股讓對方可以從自己的後面進入，斑扶著愛人的臀部進入他的體內，然後開始抽動起來，聽見柱間的呻吟聲斑開始興奮起來，他真的很喜歡愛人的身體。

溫暖的腸道讓肉棒可以通行無阻，入侵的後穴夾著自己的肉棒讓斑覺得很舒服，不得不說柱間的身體一直配合著自己，現在自己只想要和他做愛，斑直接變化姿勢把柱間抱在懷裡，肉棒卻沒有拿出來。

這樣的姿勢可以讓自己摸到他前面已經勃起的肉棒，斑握著柱間的肉棒開始摩擦起來，這樣的刺激讓柱間已經不知道要怎麼說，只能努力呻吟讓斑繼續這樣雙重攻擊，他覺得自己快要達到高潮。

「斑、斑、斑……」柱間知道自己快要高潮。

「忍忍，我也快了。」光是聽見愛人的聲音斑就知道對方快要高潮。

「斑……」忍不住的柱間射精在斑的手上。

「柱間，我也是……」斑把全部的精液射入愛人的體內。

兩人達到雙雙高潮後開始喘氣，斑舔舔柱間射在自己手上的精液，在愛人的體內太過溫暖自己不太想要那麼快拔出來，想要讓精液在他的體內多待一段時間，他的神明是那樣得淫蕩，只有自己可以看到。

趁著喘口氣的時候斑親吻柱間的脖子，然後開始用手揉捏愛人胸前的果實，這樣小小的刺激讓柱間又開始勃起，斑感受到對方的小穴收縮自己當然也在他的體內勃起，準備開始下一輪的性愛。

柱間轉過頭和斑親吻在一起，看樣子自己最愛的人要度過發情期需要一段時間，自己也要好好陪伴他度過這個發情期，果然和斑做愛是那樣的舒服，柱間多少也不想要停下來，看樣子短時間他們是不會停下來，好一陣子才會從房間出來。END


	7. 雪山(鼬雪)

身為九尾一族中最強大的金色閃光的女兒，雪子生下來不是和妹妹鳴人一樣是火狐而是罕見的雪狐，因此她雪山附近的神社成為自己的領地，這裡的氣候剛好符合自己的屬性。

雪山附近的人們知道他們山上的稻荷神社很靈驗，每到天氣好的時候很多人很喜歡去那邊祈求許願，似乎不管什麼樣的願望都可以實現，只要不要是傷天害理的願望都可以實現。

自小被許配給貓妖一族的鼬，雪子沒有多說什麼，只是自己選擇領地的時候有點擔心會適應不過來，好在對方沒有什麼問題，和自己在雪山相伴許久的時間，陪自己聽取村民的願望。

「今天村民送很多食物來，要煮火鍋吃嗎？」把所有的食物分配好後雪子問著自己的伴侶。

「要先去巡視嗎？」鼬記得今天村民送的食物有點多。

「也是，該去那個孩子家一趟，真希望那孩子會沒事。」雪子記得村子裏面有個孤兒。

「既然這麼擔心就把她帶過來養，也不會破壞平衡。」鼬親親妻子的臉頰。

「我怕神隱對那個孩子的風評不好。」雪子嘟著嘴看著自己的丈夫。

「我相信不會有事，我們需要有人幫忙打理一切。」鼬捏捏妻子的鼻子。

聽見丈夫說的話雪子也不好多說什麼，只是帶著食物和鼬一起過去那個孩子的家中，會順便詢問那個孩子是否要來神社幫忙，這樣他們兩人可以好好的照顧她，神社也有人可以打理。

綾子看見鼬和雪子過來的樣子很開心，前年火災的時候失去父母親的她不知道要怎樣才好，年紀小也不知道要怎麼謀生，好在有神明大人幫忙自己讓自己可以好好長大，綾子可是非常感謝他們。

把食物拿給綾子之後雪子摸摸她的臉，一直思考要不要帶她回神社去，鼬的提議讓自己很心動，只是自己需要問問她的意見，畢竟她會不會同意自己也不是很清楚，儘管自己和丈夫都很喜歡她。

「這是這周的食物，妳有乖乖的上課嗎？」看見眼前才五六歲的孩子雪子擔心的問著。

「有，我有聽神明姐姐妳的話乖乖上課。」綾子收下食物乖乖點頭。

「綾子，姐姐問妳，妳要不要跟我們一起生活？」雪子輕輕把這個孩子抱在懷裡。

「好。」綾子點點頭答應下來。

看見這個孩子答應下來雪子和鼬進入屋子裡幫她整理行李，然後一眨眼的時間就把她帶到神社中，把食物拿起廚房準備煮火鍋的鼬看見雪子帶著綾子去清洗身體，等她們出來之後就可以吃晚餐。

對於綾子這個孩子讓雪子一直有種她是跟自己同族的感覺，只是自己不是很確定這件事，所以一直想要把她帶在身邊一陣子的時間，如果真的是同族自己可以好好撫養她長大，如果不是自己和鼬會物色好人家讓他們收養她。

不過這一切還是要聽聽這孩子的意願，畢竟由神明撫養長大的孩子其實不常見，儘管雪子和鼬不會在意這麼多，浴室中雪子仔細的清理綾子的身體，果然和她想的一樣，這個孩子是混血，是和自己同族的孩子。

「又出現了。」面對自己的尾巴和耳朵綾子很困擾。

「沒關係，妳是半妖，會露出尾巴和耳朵是正常的事情。」雪子知道這個耳朵和尾巴肯定讓她被欺負很久。

「大家都說我是妖怪，很怕我不敢接近我。」儘管現在人與妖和神明是一同生活，但是人們多少會怕未知的事物。

「現在妳跟我們生活就不需要擔心。」雪子幫她清洗好身體後微笑的說。

就這樣綾子成為他們的養女，不過綾子不太愛叫他們父親母親，反而是用兄姊的方式來叫他們，鼬和雪子對於這點一點也不介意，以後有自己的孩子也不會忽略這位可愛的小女娃。

雪山附近的天氣總是很冷，餐點吃火鍋是很正常的事情，鼬把所有的餐點端出來給他們吃，不意外看見綾子可愛的樣子，雪子牽著她的手來享用今天的餐點，春天還是會照顧這裡，降臨的時候人們是那樣的開心。

把餐點吃完之後雪子把綾子哄睡，她還是會讓她去山下的私塾上課，這點鼬會帶著她去，順便幫自己巡視村子裡的一切，儘管這裡只是個小村子，雪子還是會很用心的治理，鼬會在她身邊幫忙。

「果然和我想的一樣，綾子是九尾狐一族的孩子。」雪子跨坐在鼬的身上。

「所以我們把她帶回來撫養是正確的選擇。」鼬說完親吻自己最愛的人。

即使是神明也會有慾望，雪子會不避諱的在鼬面前顯現自己的慾望，對方當然會好好的滿足自己，現在鼬就舔著雪子胸前的果然，一隻手在撫摸她的下體，今天又會是一個淫蕩的夜晚。

鼬很樂意在雪子的體內播種，期待他們兩人的孩子出生，不過他喜歡看自己最愛的人跟自己展現情慾的樣子，那樣的她是多麼的美麗，而這個樣子的她只有自己可以看到。

每次看見自己在她的體內衝刺的樣子，對方的表情是那樣的好看，細碎的呻吟聲讓自己很興奮，每每撞擊她的敏感點時，對方的聲音是那樣的好聽，會想盡辦法得到自己想要的東西。

「這次又是滿滿的精液射在我的體內。」雪子伸出手擁抱心愛的人。

「因為我想要妳快點懷上我的孩子。」鼬低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「你的發情期也要到了呢！到時候要好好滿足我喔！」雪子微笑地告訴鼬。

「放心，到時候一定會好好滿足妳。」鼬又開始準備下一輪的性愛。

雪山的天氣很適合做這種摩擦生熱的運動，似乎是打算整個晚上不睡覺的兩人會好好的做愛，鼬一定會好好的滿足自己最愛的人，雪子可是很期待對方的表現，誰叫他們現在只想要做愛。

夜晚是他們兩人享受做愛的時間，早上雪子會好好的執行神明的任務，鼬也會在旁邊輔助她，對於收養的孩子綾子他們也會好好照顧她，只是現在他們要好好的享受做愛的樂趣。END


	8. 夜生活(鼬雪)

把養女綾子哄睡之後雪子當然會好好的和鼬做某件事情，最近不知道為什麼慾望一直爬升的雪子需要鼬好好的滿足她，九尾狐與其說是神明不如說是修練等級比較高的妖怪罷了，自然也會有七情六慾在。

而春天本來就很容易讓動物發情，身為妖怪的他們自然也不例外，夜晚只能尋求自己最愛的人滿足自己，鼬當然知道雪子的情況，會好好的幫忙她，畢竟自己的發情期也快要到了。

看見妻子衣衫不整的出現在自己的面前鼬露出好看的笑容，這樣表示雪子很想要和自己做愛，性愛對他們來說是最重要的需求，幾乎每天夜晚都會想要，而他們也會順從自己的慾望去做這件事。

「真不知道是被什麼影響？每天都好想要。」雪子撫摸正在自己胸前舔著果實的丈夫。

「妳被我影響，貓妖的發情期會影響伴侶。」鼬停下口回答但是他的手沒有停下來繼續撫摸愛妻的小穴。

「啊……嗯……」光是手指就讓雪子很舒服。

「看樣子妳真的很想要。」把手指抽出來後鼬舔舔上面的汁液。

「你自己還不是一樣。」雪子一邊用小穴摩擦對方的肉棒一邊脫掉自己的衣服。

「所以？」鼬把愛妻壓在床上蓄勢待發準備要進入她的體內。

「我在等你進入我的體內。」雪子用手打開自己的小穴讓對方進入自己的體內。

「遵命！」鼬順利的進入雪子的體內。

進入之後雪子滿足的看著自己的丈夫，等到鼬開始抽動起來她開始呻吟起來，丈夫雄偉的肉棒一直撞擊自己的敏感點，淫水不斷地從小穴中冒出來，讓肉棒可以在小穴中順利的摩擦著。

愛妻的喘息聲讓鼬更是興奮不已，雪子的小穴努力的夾緊自己的肉棒，加上自己一直撞擊她的敏感點，讓她感到很舒服，不意外自己的背部肯定是被對方給抓傷，那些傷痕自己一點也不介意。

美麗的胸部會讓自己不禁想要停下來好好吸吮，往往到最後鼬會忍不住射精在雪子的體內，這時候鼬會感受到雪子的陰道正在努力的夾緊自己的肉棒，似乎想要把自己榨乾。

射精過後鼬把肉棒從雪子的體內拔出來，沒多久就看見白色的精液緩緩的流出來，看見這樣的情形鼬用自己的手指把這些精液給插回小穴中，然後用手指在雪子的小穴中攪動。

「啊！對、對、對……就是那裡……嗯……哈……」高潮過後雪子的小穴很敏感，鼬這樣攪動就讓她快要受不了。

「親愛的，任何的精液可都不能浪費。」鼬低頭在妻子的耳邊說著，手的動作卻一點也沒有停下來。

說完後鼬一邊用一隻手揉捏妻子的胸部另外一隻手繼續攪動雪子的小穴，直到他把手指拔出來之後就看見愛妻潮吹噴水的樣子，看見這樣的情形鼬可是非常的滿意，雪子已經害羞的不知道要說什麼才好。

全身上下還沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，鼬把雪子抱起來然後重新插入她的體內，這種抱在一起做愛的姿勢讓雪子不知道要怎麼說，鼬根本不裡會自己繼續衝撞起來，雪子只能把手環繞在鼬的脖子上，抬起頭來呻吟著。

胸前的果實又被對方咬著讓自己感到很舒服，這種刺激的做愛方式鼬很喜歡，雪子只能努力的呻吟，同時要用結界控制不讓自己的音量去吵醒他們家的寶貝養女，現在自己只能配合對方上上下下的律動。

「沒想到堂堂的神明大人是這樣淫蕩的女狐狸。」鼬滿意的看著雪子的反應。

「是你的技術太好，讓我忍不住。」好不容易可以喘口氣雪子這樣告訴對方。

「我可是非常喜歡妳的反應。」鼬又開始進攻讓雪子差點咬到自己。

「啊......哈……嗯……對、對、對，就是那裡……」雪子完全只能呻吟不能說話。

「寶貝，妳表現的真好！」鼬第二次射精在雪子的體內。

「好累......不要拔……放在裡面好舒服，不想要你拿出來。」雪子喜歡熱熱的肉棒在自己的體內。

鼬聽見雪子說的話低下頭親吻她，對於妻子說的話身為丈夫的他並不會多說什麼，反而會乖乖的遵照對方說的話去做，兩人含情脈脈地看著對方，然後繼續親吻不想要停下來。

直到忍不住的鼬直接把雪子抱起來去浴室中梳洗，至於在浴室中會不會發生剛剛的事情那就不得而知，鼬施個小法術讓紙紮小人幫忙清理房間，剛剛做愛的時候可是把房間弄得亂七八糟，雪子看見這樣的情形閉上眼睛跟著丈夫去浴室洗澡。

春天總是容易發情，雪子沒想到鼬的發情期快到會影響自己，想到此她就很頭痛，不過後來想想享受一下也沒有什麼不好，畢竟自己最愛的人在身邊，自然可以好好享樂。

「沒想到會被你的費洛蒙給影響到。」泡在熱水裡的雪子靠在鼬的懷裡說著。

「我也沒想到會影響妳，可是我很喜歡妳被影響。」鼬喜歡陷入情慾的雪子。

「這樣好像是我欲求不滿的樣子。」雪子可以感受到鼬又開始玩弄自己的下體。

「欲求不滿的妳很好看，我很喜歡。」鼬舔舔妻子的耳垂。

「變態！」雪子聽見鼬說的話馬上臉紅。

「呵呵。」鼬可是喜歡看愛人臉紅的樣子。

果然在浴室中他們兩人又開始做愛，發情期的鼬可不會輕易的放過自己的妻子，雪子只能隨時隨地的迎合對方，雖然這種事情只有夜晚可以做，但是對他們來說是個很享受的事情。

鼬只想要讓雪子懷上自己的孩子，發情期就是要讓自己的伴侶懷上屬於自己的孩子，舒服的又在浴室中做愛後，他們才躺在床上睡覺，雪子靠在鼬的懷裡睡覺，她已經被丈夫幹到沒有力氣。

肚子裡面全部都是丈夫的精液，看樣子對方是想要讓自己懷上孩子，雪子摸摸自己的小穴後不多說什麼，鼬想要讓自己懷上孩子是很正常的事情，她自然也想要和他孕育屬於他們的孩子，可以組成一個家庭肯定是很幸福的事情。END


	9. 歸處(佐鳴)

身為神使的佐助會幫鳴人巡視村莊的一切，這幾天貓妖一族裡有事情需要他回去處理，不樂意的佐助只好依依不捨的親吻自己最愛的人後離開，鳴人看見這樣的情形苦笑不多說什麼。

面麻乖乖在家裡陪伴母親照顧弟弟妹妹，畢竟博人和佐良娜還很小，根本不適合出遠門，加上鳴人尚未找個人類的代理人來管理神社，鼬和雪子早早就找個人類代理人幫忙管理，讓他們有時間可以帶著養女和四個孩子出門。

看見這樣的情形鳴人有想過要不要請日向家的雛田來當代裡人，這樣的話自己就可以和佐助帶著孩子離開，偶爾可以回去九尾狐一族或是貓妖一族看看，讓面麻有機會和其他小孩子相處。

「有機會真的要和雛田談談，不知道她可不可以當神社的巫女？」鳴人抱起博人開始餵奶。

「雪姨的代理人是不是綾子姐姐的男友？是個陰陽師？」面麻甩甩自己的尾巴問著自己的母親。

「好像是呢！那個人從以前就和綾子很好，後來鼓足勇氣和綾子表白，聽說鼬哥哥不是很高興。」博人吃飽後鳴人換抱佐良娜來餵奶。

「鼬叔很疼愛綾子姊姊，不過綾子姊姊是半妖……」面麻覺得綾子以後的孩子不是人類就是妖怪。

「那個陰陽師也是半妖。」鳴人記得自己在那個孩子身上聞到屬於他們的味道。

「明天去找雛田姐姐問問吧！說不定他們可以當我們家的巫女和神社管理人。」面麻開心地告訴自己的母親。

聽見面麻說的話鳴人微笑，伸出手摸摸自己的寶貝兒子，佐助不在身邊真的有點不是很習慣，不過這裡是他的歸處她相信自己的丈夫一定會回到自己的身邊，相信丈夫會把所有的事情給處理好，自己根本不需要擔心。

佐助從沒想過自己會有個歸處，能夠遇到鳴人是自己這一生中最幸運的事情，和她在一起真的很幸福，這次要把所有的事情給處理好，這樣的話自己才可以安心地回到屬於自己的歸處。

活潑可愛的面麻以及兩個剛出生的孩子，博人和佐良娜也在等著自己回去陪伴他們，有心愛的妻子和可愛的孩子們在等待自己回去，佐助的內心中多少有些其帶回家鳴人和面麻會怎樣迎接自己。

「老哥你也被叫回來？」佐助看見鼬也跟自己一樣回來的樣子問。

「母親說一定要我們回來，不知道是什麼事情。」鼬對於這樣的情形很疑惑。

「希望不要是什麼大事。」佐助覺得沒有待在妻子的身邊有點擔心。

「走吧！看看母親要幹嘛。」鼬拍拍佐助的肩膀後進入屋子裡。

富嶽和美琴看見兒子們回來很開心，不過沒有看見他們兩人攜家帶眷的把妻子和孩子們帶回來就不太開心，看見這樣的情形佐助和鼬只好用聯繫的法術請自家妻子把孩子們帶回來。

收到通知的鳴人雖然很頭痛只好先請雛田幫忙打理一下神社，畢竟要出遠門可不是什麼輕鬆的事情，雛田當然很樂意幫忙打理神社，會在神明大人不在的期間把村民的願望記錄下來。

鼬和佐助看見各自妻子帶孩子們過來的樣子馬上過去幫忙她們，綾子抓著兩位弟弟讓雪子抱著比較小的女兒們，鳴人和面麻各自抱著博人和佐良娜出現在貓妖一族的領地。

「面麻，佐良娜給我抱。」佐助看見這樣的情形馬上把女兒接手過來。

「爸爸！」面麻很開心把妹妹交給自己的父親。

「宸、翔，不准亂跑！」鼬直接抓著兩個兒子的衣領拎進屋。

「美咲、美雪，走吧！」綾子牽起妹妹們的手進屋去。

「面麻，跟我進屋好嗎？」雪子伸出手邀請面麻。

「去吧！」鳴人看見大兒子看著自己的樣子推推他的背部。

進入屋子裡後美琴看見他們很開心，進入廚房拿出自己的拿手好戲出菜，對於妻子的手藝富嶽一點也不需要擔心，看著佐助把兩個雙胞胎放在嬰兒床上後也沒多說什麼，只是抱抱自己面麻和綾子。

美琴偷偷地看著客廳裏面的情形後微笑，她很開心這個家是大家的歸處，丈夫、兒子媳婦們和孫兒們聊天玩耍的樣子微笑，然後又繼續在廚房裡面忙碌，博人和佐良娜想要爬出嬰兒床的樣子，綾子只好把牠們抱出來放在地板上爬。

擔心女兒的佐助跟在旁邊盯著讓鳴人想要笑，幾個男孩子也打鬧在一起，綾子反而是注意博人的狀況，雪子靠在鼬的肩膀上休息，一大家族聚在一起是很幸福的事情。

「父親，母親只是單純要我們回來吃飯？」鼬看見佐助忍不住把佐良娜抱在懷裡的樣子苦笑。

「等下你們就知道美琴想要做什麼，斑大人有東西要給你們。」富嶽喝了一口茶後只是這樣說。

「吃飯啦！我今天可是拿出看家本領，你們可要吃完喔！」美琴微笑地看著客廳中的所有人。

「好的，母親，我們一定會吃完，我來幫您吧！」佐助把佐良娜塞到鳴人的懷裡後馬上過去幫忙。

想要吃飯的佐良娜開始伸出自己的小手引起母親的注意，鳴人看見這樣的情形起身去外面餵奶，綾子看見這樣的情形馬上抱起博人一起出去，雙胞胎喝奶的時間都差不多，自然一定要一起吃飯。

等到博人和佐良娜喝完母乳後鳴人和綾子才抱著他們回到客廳來，把兩個孩子放在嬰兒床上睡覺，之後和大家一起享用今天的晚餐，長大的綾子可是大家的小幫手，雪子看見這樣的情形摸摸她的頭。

把所有的餐點吃完之後富嶽和美琴很認真地看著自己的孩子們，然後鼬和佐助看見美琴拿出兩個盒子給他們，收到母親的禮物鼬和佐助有些不解，打開來看後發現是要給自己的妻子們的首飾有些訝異。

「斑大人要我拿給你們，說要讓你們送給自己的伴侶。」美琴微笑地說著。

「母親，謝謝。」鼬把東西收下來後不多說什麼。

「謝謝您，母親。」佐助很樂意收下這些東西。

由於太晚的關係鼬和佐助決定在家裡過一夜，這個家是他們在貓妖一族中的歸處，不過他們的歸處正在自己的身邊，雪子和鳴人就是他們的歸處，這點是永遠不會改變。

房間裡面佐助抱著鳴人側躺，看著愛妻懷裡的兩個孩子微笑，然後看見睡在他們身邊的面麻不多說什麼，有愛妻和孩子們在身邊佐助覺得自己很幸福，鳴人永遠是自己的歸處。

三個孩子已經安靜睡著後鳴人轉身擁抱佐助，靠在自己心愛的人身邊自己會感到很安心，佐助平躺之後讓鳴人靠在自己的懷裡睡覺，自從婚後他們兩人就一直這樣睡覺。

「佐助，你覺得你的歸處在哪裡？」鳴人突然問出這句話。

「我的歸處在妳的身邊，鳴人，這是永遠不會改變的。」佐助摸摸愛妻的頭髮。

「可以成為你的歸處我很開心。」鳴人露出好看的笑容。

「我也是。」佐助親吻愛妻鳴人的頭髮後閉上眼睛睡覺。

安心的氣味充滿這個房間，可以擁抱自己最愛的人佐助很開心，鳴人會一直待在自己的身邊，他很幸運可以遇到鳴人，他發現到和心愛的人在一起是很幸福的事情，佐助深深的覺得自己是個幸運的貓妖。

偶爾回來陪陪自己的父母親也是不錯的選擇，雖然不知道明天回去神社會出現什麼的情況，只是現在安靜地享受這幸福的感覺，面麻的睡姿真的不知道要讓人說什麼才好，希望不要打到博人和佐良娜。

第二天早上佐助和鳴人帶著孩子們回到木葉，雛田看見他們回來把所有的事情交代一遍，對此鳴人很感謝她的幫忙，趁著佐助去安頓孩子的時間她和雛田說一些事情，然後把所有的事情給處理好。

木葉的神社是他們一家的人歸處，這點是永遠不會改變，鳴人知道自己可以和佐助成為一家人是很幸福的事情，成為伴侶的兩人他們擁有三個孩子，組成家庭以及有了歸處是很幸福的事情。END


	10. 伴侶(扉泉)

身為九尾狐的扉間選擇一個不錯的河邊的小村莊當自己的領地，他是習慣用水系法術的狐狸，這個小村莊也讓自己可以做一些實驗，河邊小小的稻荷神社可是很靈驗的，村民們會來這裡供奉祭品許下自己的願望。

這天扉間化成人形微服出巡看看村莊有什麼問題，沒想到會撈到一隻小貓妖回家，看見貓妖他想起自己的兄長的伴侶是貓妖，他不確定這隻小貓妖會不會是斑的兄弟，即使是他也不想要去太多，先把這隻貓妖帶回去醫治再說。

泉奈沒想到自己會被扉間撿到，他剛好跟附近的大妖怪打架，當然是他贏沒有錯，只是全身上下都是傷口，無力的恢復成原樣想找地方療傷，剛好被這隻九尾狐給撿到帶回神社養傷。

「別亂跑，我先幫你處理傷口，等下會有點痛，忍耐點。」扉間開始幫泉奈清洗傷口。

「痛死了！你不會輕一點嗎？」泉奈本來想要喵喵叫，可是忍不住破口大罵。

「我剛剛跟你說過，要你忍耐，是你自己不聽。」扉間手上的動作開始輕柔起來。

「哼！這些傷口我自己也會復原，誰要你幫忙，臭狐狸！」泉奈氣呼呼地看著扉間。

聽見泉奈罵人的話語扉間嘆氣，處理好他身上的傷口後伸出手摸摸他的頭，然後才去忙其他的事情，順便準備一些吃食給他，沒有力氣化為人形的泉奈只好趴在床上好好休養。

趴在枕頭上的泉奈看著扉間不停忙碌的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，對方進進出出的讓自己看了眼花，而他又聞到食物的香味覺得肚子餓了，沒多久對方就把餐點端過來給自己吃。

好幾天沒有吃東西的泉奈看見食物馬上大快朵頤，扉間看見這樣的情形只是慢條斯理地吃著自己的飯菜，兩人從見面到現在都沒有說出自己的名字，不過他們內心早知道對方到底是誰。

「你到底是在外面流浪多久？」看見泉奈把所有的餐點吃光的樣子扉間很訝異。

「哼！還不是哥哥找到伴侶之後就不理我，我試著出來闖天下，誰知道會遇到這麼強大的妖怪。」泉奈一臉委屈的趴在軟軟的被子上。

「實力不如人還敢說。」扉間只有這個評語。

「臭白毛，你這個渾蛋！」泉奈很清楚知道扉間是少見的白色狐狸。

「是、是、是，如果不是我這個渾蛋撿到你，你就要在外面自生自滅。」扉間伸出手摸摸泉奈的頭。

「哼！」聽見扉間說的話泉奈不想要回嘴。

保持原型的泉奈會跟一般的貓一樣跟扉間撒嬌，這樣的本性讓泉奈很鄙視，可是偏偏他自己卻不能抗拒自己的本能和扉間撒嬌，對方看見自己這樣撒嬌也不多說什麼，只是伸出手摸摸自己。

就算是本能和自己撒嬌扉間也很開心，泉奈現在的樣子可沒攻擊性，所以自己可以好好的逗弄他，要是等到他恢復成人形的樣子自己可就要傷腦筋，那時候的泉奈可就不好應付，這點扉間很清楚。

第二天恢復的差不多的泉奈恢復成人形，看見扉間正在看書的樣子走過去，這個小小的村莊村民的願望不是很多，大多都是簡單細小的願望，只要有時間扉間會去實現這些小小的願望，這點泉奈很清楚。

「恢復了？」扉間把書本闔上收好。

「嗯，恢復的差不多，謝謝你。」泉奈很感謝扉間的照顧。

「我去弄點東西給吃你，之後要走要留隨便你，我不強求。」扉間起身去廚房煮飯給傷員吃。

「好。」泉奈內心覺得自己有點不想要離開。

留下來享用早餐之後泉奈去附近的村子逛逛，扉間待在神社中沒有出門，他有些事情要處理，至於對方到底要不要留下自己根本不想要管他，這麼久的時間扉間從沒有懇求老天給他一個伴侶，或許泉奈會改變這件事情。

不需要進食的扉間看見泉奈不在自然不會煮午餐，只是安靜地聆聽大地中的聲音，沒多久就看到一隻可愛的小黑貓跳到自己的眼前，他只是伸出手讓小貓聞自己的手，之後才小心翼翼地撫摸。

被摸的舒舒服服的小黑貓沒多久就化成人形撲到扉間的懷裡，看見泉奈撲到自己的懷裡他有些嚇到，沒想到對方竟然會用這樣的方式和自己撒嬌，因此泉奈難得在扉間的臉上看見一抹微笑。

「我決定了，我要留在這裡！」泉奈蹭蹭扉間後說出這句話。

「好。」扉間摸摸泉奈的頭。

「吶！扉間，我當你的伴侶好不好？」泉奈突然這樣問著扉間。

「好。」扉間當然會答應下來。

其實扉間從未想過自己會有一個伴侶，他從未想過這些事情，但如果是泉奈的話自己一定會答應下來，或許在當年自己尚未離開的時候，早已經把對方看在眼裡，在自己的內心中留下一抹痕跡。

柱間和斑在一起後扉間才離開大哥的身邊，那時候他見過泉奈幾次，不過他們兩人沒有任何的交集，即使泉奈在扉間的內心中留下一抹痕跡，可是他們一直都沒有任何交往，直到現在才有再次交集。

其實泉奈對扉間是一見鍾情，當他準備踏出那一步的時候對方已經來到偏遠的河邊小村莊，成為這裡的稻荷神社的神明，儘管知道對方的下落他也一直沒有膽敢過來，直到自己在這附近和大妖怪打架後才有此契機。

「我該說這次見面是你故意的嗎？」扉間輕輕地撫摸泉奈的頭。

「沒有，我只是利用機會而已。」泉奈把自己埋入扉間的懷裡。

聽見泉奈說的話扉間露出好看的微笑，這個契機可以和自己心愛的人在一起，順利的成為伴侶真的很好，感受到扉間在親吻自己泉奈更是臉紅，他真的很喜歡他，這點是不可否認的事情。

就算扉間性子冷淡自己還是有辦法讓他熱情起來，泉奈知道對方的情緒會因自己而起伏，原來自己在他的內心中是那樣的重要，可以成為伴侶真的很好也很幸福，未來也要請對方多多指教。END


	11. 冬至(扉泉)

一年一度的冬至到了，扉間站在神社的走廊上看著外頭的風景，前幾天初雪已經降臨在這個村莊中，仔細聆聽所有的一切之後才進入屋內，泉奈恢復成原形窩在火爐邊睡覺，畢竟今年冬天實在是太冷。

看見這樣的情形扉間直接進入廚房煮點東西吃，親手做湯圓給泉奈吃，等他做好之後泉奈已經醒過來要找扉間，沒想到在廚房看見自己的愛人正在煮湯圓，這才想起今日是冬至。

一鍋湯圓被端上桌讓泉奈很期待可以吃，扉間看見這樣的情形微笑，對方偶爾會露出孩子氣的樣子讓自己很喜歡，把碗筷拿出來後兩人開始一起享用這鍋湯圓，這是冬至特定會享用的食物。

「好好吃。」熱呼呼的湯圓讓泉奈很喜歡。

「甜的那鍋是你的。」扉間只是這樣說。

「好。」泉奈很開心可以吃到自己喜歡的甜湯圓。

「嗯。」扉間露出好看的笑容。

喜愛甜食的泉奈很開心可以吃到扉間親手做的湯圓，不喜愛甜食的扉間自然有多煮一鍋鹹湯圓，兩人口味不同對他們來說不會有什麼太大的問題，只是安靜的把自己的湯圓給吃完。

外面的風雪似乎沒有停過，吃過湯圓之後泉奈的身體暖了許多，看著扉間把所有的東西收拾好，自己繼續待在火爐邊取暖，聽著屋子裡細小的聲音，和扉間在一起泉奈覺得很幸福。

握著手中的小暖爐泉奈很想要打開門看外頭的風景，可是他知道現在不適合打開窗戶或門，扉間也不會讓自己打開，以免自己覺得太過冷，他又不是長期生活在雪山的鼬，可以在風雪中來去自如。

「很想要看外頭的風景？」扉間走入客廳中看見泉奈很想要開門的樣子說。

「有點，可是外面風雪很大。」泉奈不知道為什麼很想要看外頭的風景。

「可以打開看看，神社附近有結界，不會灌進風雪，只是還是會冷。」扉間只是這樣告訴泉奈。

「真的嗎？太好了！」泉奈開心的打開窗門看著外面的風景。

「你別跑出去就好，我可不想要再次撿到一隻凍壞的貓妖。」扉間拿起自己的書本開始看了起來。

「誰會跑出去啦！混蛋！」聽見扉間說的話泉奈氣呼呼地看著他。

「今天是冬至，風雪本來就會很大。」扉間轉移話題不想要繼續討論太多。

「你說的是廢話嗎？」泉奈知道扉間是在轉移話題。

儘管知道對方是故意轉移話題，自己根本無法說什麼，儘管自己很想要嗆扉間，可惜對方卻不想要理會自己，這讓泉奈感到很挫折，自從這傢伙接任神明的位子後很少和自己鬥嘴，不過當初也不太會和自己鬥嘴就是。

不想要扉間說話的泉奈變回原形，用饋頭的方式看著外頭的風景，扉間生性淡泊幾乎什麼事情都與他無關似的，讓泉奈覺得他實在是太像個老頭兒，有時候連自己都無法讓他有什麼表情。

看膩窗外風景的泉奈腦袋裡面有個想法，決定來去整整扉間，他好想要看看愛人是否有其他的表情，看看他會不會因為自己而鬆動，找到機會後泉奈馬上去勾引自己最愛的人，他可是很期待扉間的表情。

把事情做完的扉間放下手中的東西，沒想到打開門後泉奈馬上撲倒自己，早上的被褥等東西沒有收拾，自己就這樣被他壓在上面，泉奈跨坐在自己的身上，扉間露出無奈又寵溺的表情。

「這麼久的時間，你都不想要和我做愛嗎？扉間。」泉奈低頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「沒有不想，但那要你願意才可以，泉奈。」扉間怎麼可能對自己喜歡的人沒有任何的慾望。

「今天，和我做愛吧！扉間。」泉奈露出好看的笑容。

聽見泉奈說的話扉間直接親吻他，兩人開始碰觸對方的身體，泉奈興奮到出現自己的尾巴和耳朵，看見這樣的情形扉間很滿意，把人壓在被褥上開始幫他口交，泉奈太過興奮地抓著扉間的頭，希望對方可以給他更多。

最後泉奈忍不住射精在扉間的嘴裡，看見扉間情色般地舔舔自己嘴唇的樣子泉奈馬上臉紅，然後自己被翻身過來抬起自己的臀部讓對方可以順利進入自己的體內，畢竟泉奈是第一次扉間才會用這樣的姿勢溫柔進入他的體內。

儘管是第一次的性愛兩人還是很享受，不得不說全身上下被對方摸透讓泉奈感到很興奮，扉間摸遍自己的全身讓他更是渴望對方，只想要扉間好好的對待自己泉奈會想盡辦法勾引他。

直到扉間不知道第幾次釋放在自己的體內後，泉奈才有氣無力的推推對方，讓對方抱自己去浴室中清洗身體，扉間的吻是那樣的溫柔，泉奈是那樣的喜歡他，今晚兩人可以安穩入睡。

「冬至真是個好日子。」扉間親吻泉奈的額頭。

「的確是個不錯的好日子。」泉奈主動親吻扉間。

「喜歡今天的湯圓嗎？」扉間把人抱在懷裡。

「挺喜歡的，下次再做給我吃。」泉奈開心的任性要求。

「好。」扉間很樂意幫泉奈做湯圓。

「我最愛你。」泉奈笑地那樣開心。

閉上眼睛睡覺的泉奈沒有想過等到自己知曉肚子裡有對方骨肉的時候會是怎樣的表情，扉間從未想過對方會懷上自己的孩子，多少有些不知節制的品嘗對方的味道，誰叫他是這麼的喜歡他。

夜晚的風雪吵醒不了他們兩人，泉奈安靜的睡在扉間的懷裡，溫暖的懷中他可一點也不想要離開，現在的他們只想要好好的睡覺，其他的事情不會去想太多，抱在一起睡是多麼的暖活。

第二天太陽照進屋子裡吵醒他們的時候，扉間和泉奈會露出開心的笑容，等待貓妖的發情期來臨扉間會好好的伺候泉奈，會好好的滿足他在發情期時的慾望，扉間會好好期待泉奈的發情期來臨。END


	12. 性愛(扉泉)

生性冷淡的扉間幾乎對所有的事情可以說是沒有感覺，很多時候幫人家實現願望之後就不去做什麼事情，大多時候會把自己關在實驗室研究自己想要研究的東西，只有在面對泉奈的時候才會有其他的情緒起伏。

連最強的九尾狐千手柱間也對自己的弟弟沒有辦法，瓦間和板間對於兄長的個性也拿他沒有辦法，四個兄弟各自守護自己想要的角落，也各自找到自己的伴侶，總是會有人對扉間有辦法，而那個人非泉奈莫屬。

晚上要睡覺前扉間看見泉奈跨坐在自己的身上，他對於自己的伴侶想要做某件事情不知道要說什麼才好，自己對於性愛不是說興趣缺缺，而是不想要太過所求，沒想到欲求不滿的傢伙是自己的伴侶。

「扉間，即使是神明也需要適當的發洩喔！」泉奈跨坐在扉間的身上說。

「所以現在你是想要做？」扉間很想忽略內心中蠢蠢欲動的野獸。

「當然！」泉奈很開心可以扯掉扉間身上的衣服。

「知道了。」扉間決定讓內心蠢蠢欲動的野獸從牢籠中走出來。

泉奈親吻自己最愛的人，扉間搶回自己的主導權，然後互相把對方的衣服給脫下來，光裸身子後想要做什麼都很方便，早已經在洗澡的時候泉奈已經擴張過，調皮的他決定先幫扉間口交。

太過舒服的扉間很想要用手壓泉奈的頭，不過他努力讓自己不動手做這件事，以免傷到對方，泉奈看見扉間的表情知道他很興奮，自己含著的肉棒也默默的脹大起來，這是他興奮的表現。

和他生活這幾個月泉奈早已經摸清楚扉間的個性，這傢伙看起來很冷靜卻是外冷內熱的個性，所以泉奈會好好的服侍扉間，會讓他感到很舒服也很開心，他就是想要摀熱這個傢伙的內心。

「泉奈！」扉間說出這句話射精在泉奈的口中。

「看樣子我表現得很好，讓你射精。」把精液吞下去後泉奈舔舔自己的嘴唇。

「你的技巧太好了。」扉間看著泉奈又在舔著自己的龜頭。

「這是當然要的。」泉奈又伸出舌頭舔著扉間的龜頭。

敏感的龜頭讓扉間感到很興奮，泉奈看見對方又勃起的樣子很開心，決定今天不讓對方動手要自己親自來，他很想要讓對方知道性愛其實是很美好的事情，加上他又面臨發情期，需要有人陪自己做愛。

看見扉間又勃起的樣子泉奈很開心，對於勃起的肉棒舔了又舔，然後才默默地起身用自己的後穴對準才坐了下去，感受到扉間的肉棒進入自己的體內泉奈覺得很舒服，開始慢慢地抬起自己的臀部抽動起來。

忍不住的泉奈開始呻吟起來，聽見愛人的呻吟扉間開始用雙手輔助對方的腰部，有意無意地撫摸他已經勃起的地方，這樣雙重攻擊讓泉奈差點撐不住，他知道這是扉間故意的。

「光用後面就可以勃起，還是說現在的你太過興奮。」扉間看見泉奈努力動自己的腰部的樣子故意撫摸他前面勃起的小肉棒。

「啊……哈……誰知道呢……好舒服……」泉奈在扉間的技巧之下射精在他的肚子上。

「前面高潮了。」扉間看見這樣的情形直接換了一個姿勢。

「啊……哈……」泉奈看見扉間抓著自己的雙腳努力的抽動。

「你的小穴果然很喜歡我的肉棒，一點也不想要讓我離開。」扉間衝刺撞擊敏感點讓泉奈無法反抗。

「啊……哈……對、對、對……就是那裡……扉間……」泉奈已經開始語無倫次。

看見這樣的情形扉間故意繼續撞擊那個敏感點，太過興奮的泉奈露出自己的貓尾巴和耳朵，暴露自己原形的泉奈讓扉間更是興奮，他超愛這樣的泉奈，這樣扉間會更是興奮。

又想換個姿勢的扉間直接把泉奈抱起來，泉奈已經不知道高潮幾次，主動親吻扉間的泉奈有些怨念對方太久不射精，不過不得不說扉間的技巧真的很好，讓自己射精好幾次，泉奈快要虛脫的時候對方總算射精在自己的體內。

太久沒有清槍的扉間把濃厚的精液射在泉奈的體內，這次的性愛讓自己花了一些時間才射精，持久力太好讓泉奈在扉間的肩膀上咬了一口，濃厚的精液在泉奈的小穴中，扉間才捨不得退出來讓這些精液溢出來。

「你知道嗎？扉間，這樣我可是會很容易懷孕喔！」泉奈出氣般的在扉間的肩膀上咬了一口。

「無所謂，我期待你可以幫我生孩子，貓妖也霸九尾狐也罷，是我們的孩子就好。」扉間一點也不介意泉奈在自己的身上留痕跡。

「接下來，你可要好好的滿足我。」泉奈露出好看的笑容。

「遵命！」扉間一定會滿足自己的伴侶。

進入發情期的泉奈會想盡辦法勾引扉間，無時無刻的想要和對方做愛，再怎麼冷靜的人都經不起這樣的勾引，扉間會想盡辦法滿足泉奈的慾望，會讓他知道勾引自己有什麼下場。

被迫趴在床上的泉奈只能抓著棉被，扉間抓著自己的臀部正在自己的小穴中抽插著，實在是太過舒服泉奈只能呻吟，小穴緊緊的夾著扉間的肉棒，房間只有呻吟聲和做愛淫糜的水聲。

貓妖一族不管男女都可以生子，小穴自然會分泌出容納肉棒的花蜜，讓伴侶的肉棒可以抽插，花蜜有潤滑的效果，扉間的肉棒自然可以出入泉奈的小穴，兩人就這樣做到體力透支才停止。

「肚子裡都是你滿滿的精液。」泉奈開心的和扉間撒嬌。

「我很期待你幫我生孩子。」扉間抱起泉奈去浴室洗澡。

兩人泡在浴缸裡面舒服的泡熱水，每次做愛的時候泉奈的確是很希望可以孕育自己和扉間的孩子，外冷內熱的扉間在做愛的時候可是會讓泉奈驚訝，不得不說扉間技巧太好讓泉奈會再次愛上他。

趴在扉間胸前的泉奈安心地閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形扉間只是親吻泉奈的額頭後也一起閉上眼睛睡覺，激烈的性愛讓兩人的體力已經透支，現在他們兩人需要好好休息直到天明。END


	13. 孕期(扉泉)

自從懷孕之後泉奈基本上是大門不出二門不邁，扉間看見這樣的情形很滿意，畢竟他實在沒有把握讓伴侶出門後會遇到什麼情況，而且懷孕的泉奈也越來越懶，根本不想要出門。

為了肚子裡的孩子泉奈不得不找帶土和凜過來幫忙自己，扉間看見他們沒有太大的意見，凜可是很出色的醫生，這也是為什麼泉奈會找他們過來的原因，扉間對此很清楚。

知道自己肚子裡是雙胞胎後泉奈不知道要說什麼才好，只是每天賴在扉間的懷裡不想動，如果沒有什麼大事情他們大多都會待在家裡不去哪裡，扉間會陪在泉奈的身邊。

「雙胞胎啊……說不定是男孩子。」泉奈只是猜測自己肚子裡的孩子性別。

「凜不是說過會是男孩。」扉間對此不以為意。

「如果是貓妖的話跟我姓，是九尾狐的話跟你姓。」泉奈直接這樣決定。

「好。」扉間當然沒有意見。

「你想要取什麼名字？」泉奈喜歡躺在扉間的大腿上。

「鏡、止水。」扉間只是這樣告訴自己的伴侶。

聽見丈夫說的話泉奈露出開心的笑容，他開始期待肚子裡的孩子出生的情形，扉間也很期待孩子們的出生，雙胞胎男孩子出生肯定會調皮搗蛋，到時候他們肯定要傷腦筋。

看著窗外的風景扉間什麼話都沒有說，只是輕輕地撫摸愛人的頭髮，身為神明的他們無法預知生命的一切，對於這兩個孩子他會很期待，泉奈開心的笑容讓他知道他和自己一樣是很期待這兩個孩子出生。

這陣子需要麻煩帶土和凜，陪在帶土身邊的凜是個人類，和自己心愛的人一起分享壽命到現在，走過千山萬水，走過經年的時間，歲月沒有在他們兩人的身上留下任何的痕跡。

「我不想要只有男孩，等孩子們大一點之後再多生幾個女兒？」泉奈突然這樣告訴扉間。

「好。」扉間對於自己要有幾個孩子沒有太大的意見。

只要泉奈想要多生幾個扉間就會陪伴他多生幾個，泉奈想要幾個孩子他就陪他生幾個，扉間對這些事情的事情不太會去關心，只要自己的伴侶開心自己就不會說什麼，生性冷淡的他只要伴侶說什麼他都不會有意見。

很清楚扉間的個性泉奈不會多說什麼，早在自己決定和他在一起他就知道一定會出現這樣的問題，不過他知道扉間會對自己和孩子們很好，泉奈對於這件事很有把握。

偶爾扉間會趴在泉奈的肚子上聽著兒子們的聲音，這兩個孩子出生自己肯定會很寵他們，貓妖也好九尾狐也好扉間不會介意這麼多，只要泉奈生的他就會特別寵愛他們。

「現在才幾個月，還聽不到孩子們的動靜。」泉奈摸著趴在自己身上的扉間，

「只是想要聽聽看。」扉間當然知道現在聽不到胎動。

「凜說他們可能會提早出生，不會到足月。」想起凜交代的事情泉奈不知道要說什麼才好。

「雙胞胎本來就會提早出生，貓妖的孕期和人類差不多。」扉間把自己的毛領子批在愛人的身上。

「嗯。」泉奈摸摸自己的肚子。

「這兩個孩子會平安出生。」扉間親吻泉奈額頭。

這幾天扉間要處理村子裡的事情沒辦法陪在泉奈的身邊，因此他請帶土和凜一定要陪在愛人的身邊，然後才匆忙的出去處理村子裡的事情，看見這樣的情形泉奈沒有多大的意見，扉間可是守護村民的神明。

只是沒有愛人在身邊自己多少會覺得寂寞，泉奈很想念自己可以和扉間一起出門的情形，偶爾他會這樣和自己的愛人撒嬌，扉間總是拿泉奈沒有辦法，會任由對自己撒嬌。

平安的度過孕期後，某天泉奈肚子痛到不行，直接把扉間踹起來，看見這樣的情形對方馬上去找凜來幫忙，判斷泉奈要生的後凜馬上讓扉間去準備熱水，然後準備幫人接生。

「讓我，看看孩子。」生下兩個兒子後泉奈虛弱許多。

「是貓妖。」看見兩隻小貓趴在床墊睡覺的樣子扉間微笑。

「鏡、止水，請多多指教。」泉奈開始期待以後的生活。

「泉奈，辛苦了。」扉間親吻泉奈的臉頰。

得到丈夫的吻泉奈很開心，自己最重要的人竟然會說出這樣的話來，看見這樣的情形泉奈差點沒有哭出來，扉間把人抱在懷裡安撫著，扉間真的很感謝愛人替自己生下孩子。

生過孩子泉奈被扉間逼著要好好休息，自己會照顧好兩個孩子，泉奈相信扉間肯定會把鏡和止水照顧好，其他的事情他就不需要去想太多，確定自己沒事後帶土和凜又繼續啟程。

捱過這幾個玥討人厭的孕期，泉奈總算生下兩個雙胞胎兒子，他看見扉間的笑容鬆了一口氣，這個男人果然是自己最愛的男人，自己選擇度過一生的男人是那樣的溫柔體貼，這點永遠不會改變。

「鏡、止水！別給我亂跑！」幾年後泉奈看見兩個孩子又在亂跑的樣子大吼。

「好了，別給你們的父親添麻煩。」扉間把兩個孩子拎進屋子裡去。

「父親最討厭了！」鏡和止水兩個同時吶喊讓扉間和泉奈不知道要怎麼說。

泉奈看見這樣的情形微笑，果然和自己想的沒有錯兩個兒子真的調皮，好在這兩個兒子很怕扉間，不然自己真的很擔心這兩個孩子會無法無天，每次看見他們調皮搗蛋的樣子真的讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

一家人在享用晚餐的時候泉奈會偷偷地親吻自己最愛的人，扉間也會故意在愛人的耳邊說話，鏡和止水看見兩位父親感情很好的樣子微笑，開心地把自己的飯菜給吃完，他們一家人真的很幸福。END


	14. 犬神(卡伊)

旗木卡卡西是犬神，犬神一族是旗木就像是貓妖一族是宇智波為大宗，犬神一族的還有犬塚，犬神一族是犬塚和旗木為大宗，卡卡西是旗木一族的人，守護一方的犬神不像是九尾狐的稻荷神社那麼顯眼，但也是人們膜拜的神明。

海野伊魯卡是村莊裡面的教師，聽說他的祖先是有關海豚方面的人，不過歷經這麼久的時間海野家的人早已經忘卻這一切，伊魯卡也是以平常人的身分在村子裡面生活。

如往常般伊魯卡抱著一束花來到神社膜拜，卡卡西在屋頂上看著底下的人正在做什麼，聆聽著他訴說的心聲，有一瞬間看見他溫和的笑容打到他的內心中，卡卡西有種感覺伊魯卡是自己生命中那個最重要的人。

「伊魯卡老師。」村子裡的孩子可是很喜歡伊魯卡。

「海野伊魯卡嗎？」混有狼神血統的卡卡西注意到伊魯卡後就像是鎖定獵物一般的看著他。

「嗯？」伊魯卡像是感受到什麼一般的抬頭看。

「伊魯卡老師怎麼了嗎？那邊沒有東西啊！」其中一個孩子看見伊魯卡抬頭看天空的樣子很疑惑。

「沒事。」沒看到什麼的伊魯卡伸出手安撫孩子們。

回到家的伊魯卡開始煮起今天的晚餐，當他把東西全部弄好的時候聽見院子裡有聲響，他走過去查看到底是發生什麼事情，看見一隻狗待在院子裡的樣子微笑，銀白色的狗真的很少見，讓他不禁喜愛上這隻狗。

而且他覺得眼前的狗很像是一隻狼，儘管如此伊魯卡還是想要撫摸這隻狗，被眼前的人撫摸著讓卡卡西覺得很舒服，伊魯卡把這隻狗領進屋子裡，拿出一點食物給這隻漂亮的狗吃，然後他也坐下來一起吃著晚餐。

吃過晚餐收拾好一切之後，伊魯卡撫摸這隻狗，他決定明天問問村子裏面的人，看看是誰家失蹤的狗狗，如果是沒人養的話自己可以考慮收編，這些小小心思不小心讓卡卡西聽見，讓他有機會可以陪在這個人的身邊。

「你真漂亮，不知道是誰家養的狗。」伊魯卡蹲下來撫摸卡卡西。

趁著這個家會卡卡西拼命和伊魯卡撒嬌，然後偷偷咬了他的手腕標記，讓所有人知道伊魯卡是自己的人，這個獵物誰也不許跟自己搶，只是這些事情當事者並不清楚，只當眼前的狗在和自己嬉戲。

夜晚睡覺的時候伊魯卡沒有戒心的把卡卡西留在自己的身邊，趁著伊魯卡熟睡的時候卡卡西恢復成人型，偷偷的坐在床邊看著伊魯卡的睡臉，不知不覺卡卡西看到入迷，差點在對方醒來的時候被拆穿。

似乎是感受到有人正在看自己的樣子伊魯卡睡眼惺忪的醒來，卻看見睡在自己身邊的大狗，他微笑地撫摸這隻可愛的大狗，覺得剛剛的視線根本就是自己的錯覺，然後繼續躺下去睡覺。

『好險！剛剛差一點被拆穿。』卡卡西趴在地板上時想著。

「嗯？是錯覺嗎？剛剛覺得有人盯著我看。」伊魯卡醒來之後覺得很奇怪。

看著趴在自己身上的大狗伊魯卡摸摸他的頭，然後下床去拿水喝，卡卡西很享受對方的撫摸，自己一眼瞬間見到的人就是他生命中最重要的人，自己應該要把握在一起。

不過自己一點也不擔心伊魯卡會被拐走，卡卡西可是有留下屬於自己的印記在，那個印記不管伊魯卡離開遠卡卡西都可以感受的到，這讓卡卡西知道自己要好好的把握才可以，要把伊魯卡拐到身邊才可以。

喝完水後伊魯卡看見這隻可愛狗直挺挺地坐在一邊等著他，不知道為什麼他就這樣被吸引著然後擁抱這隻狗，然後開始撫摸這隻可愛的狗，然後才默默地爬回床上睡覺。

「伊魯卡老師，早安。」村子裡面的孩子們很有禮貌的和伊魯卡打招呼。

「早安。」伊魯卡微笑的看著這樣孩子們。

「伊魯卡老師，這是你家的狗嗎？」某個孩子看見伊魯卡帶著卡卡西的樣子問。

「不是呢！是昨天突然跑來我家，我還想問問是誰家的狗。」伊魯卡對於這件事情很傷腦筋。

問過所有村子裡的人後發現這隻狗是沒有人的，伊魯卡很順勢的就把他收編下來，然後和以往一樣拿束花去神社膜拜，卡卡西很乖的坐在他身邊，仔細的聆聽心愛的人的願望。

收編之後伊魯卡把卡卡西打理得很好，大家看見後知道伊魯卡很用心的在照顧這隻可愛的狗，畢竟只有一個人的他自然會好好的照顧這隻陪伴自己的狗兒，讓自己的心靈有個寄託。

某天伊魯卡出外買東西，趁此機會卡卡西恢復成人型的樣子開始巡視這個人的家，發現有種孤單寂寞的情感，似乎希望有個人可以陪伴自己，卡卡西開始煮起一些餐點等伊魯卡回來。

「我回來了。」伊魯卡進入家門的時候看見卡卡西正在煮東西。

「汪！」看見伊魯卡的時候卡卡西瞬間恢復成狗的樣子。

「你是犬神嗎？還是犬妖？」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形開口問。

「犬神，你每次去祭拜神社的犬神。」卡卡西恢復成人型的樣子回答伊魯卡。

對於這樣的事情發生在自己的身上伊魯卡不知道要怎麼說，卡卡西拉起他的手很有耐心的告訴他自己的一切，這中間他先把火源給關掉，好聲好氣的說著讓伊魯卡可以了解自己的一切，卡卡西很想要留在他的身邊。

聽著卡卡西的解釋伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，只是習慣性的伸出手摸摸他的頭，既然對方選擇自己，那他也願意和他過日子，伊魯卡很喜歡有卡卡西陪在自己身邊的感覺。

得到伊魯卡的同意卡卡西很開心，犬科的本性讓他撲倒自己最愛的人，差點沒有直接舔起來，伊魯卡摸摸卡卡西的頭安撫他，然後繼續煮晚餐，剛剛卡卡西做到一半伊魯卡可需全部做完才可以。

「伊魯卡，搬到神社，好嗎？」吃著晚餐的卡卡西問著。

「嗯？好！」伊魯卡露出好看的笑容。

明明不太近人情的卡卡西在伊魯卡的面前幾乎像個小孩子一樣，成為犬神的神使和伴侶是伊魯卡沒有想到過的事情，卡卡西會選擇自己他也覺得很不可思議，儘管如此自己還是很開心可以和他在一起。

搬到神社之後伊魯卡可是把神社上上下下全部打掃乾淨，偶爾卡卡西喜歡用本來的樣子和他撒嬌，村子裡的小孩子來找伊魯卡的時候就會看見卡卡西趴在他的肚子上睡覺。

這麼可愛的犬神讓伊魯卡很喜歡，每天有時間都會幫他順毛，然後看著村子裡的孩子們嬉鬧，偶爾也會跟其他的神明打交道，一樣是在附近的九尾狐板間會過來拜訪他們，和他們一起聊聊天。

「沒想到卡卡西你竟然會和伊魯卡締結契約。」看見伊魯卡手上的牙印板間這樣說著。

「我喜歡他，他是我命中注定的人。」卡卡西看著伊魯卡正在和村子裡的孩子聊天的樣子微笑。

「能夠找到一生中最重要的命中注定的人是很幸福的事情。」板間看見自己的妻子緩緩走來的樣子揮手。

「我現在總算知道帶土當初說的意思，遇到伊魯卡後我才知道。」卡卡西想起很久以前帶土和水門告訴他的話。

送走客人們後卡卡西把伊魯卡抱在懷裡，感受著對方慢慢的幫自己梳頭髮，這種感覺真的很讓人安心，有伊魯卡陪伴自己卡卡西感到很開心，沒多久卡卡西又恢復成本來的樣子窩在伊魯卡的肚子上休息。

桌上攤著村子裡孩子們的功課，孩子們所繳交的功課伊魯卡會好好的仔細批改，然後撫摸趴在自己肚子上的卡卡西，人類成為神明或是妖怪的伴侶並不少見，他們會和人類伴侶締結契約，讓自己的伴侶可以永久陪在自己身邊。

在戰爭中失去一切的伊魯卡早已經不再是那樣的青澀，能夠成為卡卡西的伴侶他很開心，會一直陪在他的身邊，現在這個世道會互相包容一切，自然不擔心以後見到其他人會怎樣。

日復一日卡卡西和伊魯卡過著這樣簡單的日子，村子裡面有些改變卻也沒有改變，不管發生什麼事情有犬神和九尾狐會庇護這個村莊，村子裡的人開心的生活著，不愁吃不愁穿，在這裡安居樂業的生活下去。END


	15. 七情六慾(卡伊)

即使是身為犬神的卡卡西還是跟人類一樣有七情六慾的存在，不過他觀察自己的伴侶伊魯卡卻發現他雖然和一般人類一樣，不過慾望這種東西反而卻沒有這樣強烈，偶爾會一點小事情、小東西而開心，某些慾望卻不強烈。

今天卡卡西又用平常動物型態的樣子趴在伊魯卡的身上，昨晚兩人有激烈的性愛關係，敏感的人會知道伊魯卡的身上有卡卡西的味道和印記，一般人看不出來他所留下的味道和印記。

被溫柔的撫摸卡卡西很開心，伊魯卡總是會這樣溫柔的撫摸自己，讓自己感到很舒服，偶爾會翻肚子給伴侶撫摸，就像是一般的狗一樣，卡卡西的外表像是狼犬，他本身有混入狼的血統，這件事他有跟伊魯卡說過。

「今晚吃茄子味噌湯和秋刀魚？」伊魯卡摸摸卡卡西的耳朵。

「好。」卡卡西懶散的回答伊魯卡。

「還有什麼想要吃的嗎？等下要去採買。」伊魯卡總是那樣的溫柔。

「不要天婦羅就好。」卡卡西基本上什麼都不挑。

「好。」伊魯卡微笑的撫摸著卡卡西的身體。

被這樣撫摸的卡卡西打個呼嚕，伊魯卡看著時間差不多後拿起錢包出門買東西，卡卡西馬上跳起來化成人身和伊魯卡一起去採購，自從住進神社之後卡卡西就不太願意和伊魯卡分開，除非對方要去學校上課。

看見卡卡西喜歡老是黏著自己伊魯卡沒有太大的意見，犬隻的本能就是這樣，而自己也不排斥他老是黏著自己，或多或少可以知道對方真的很愛自己，不希望自己離開對方。

超市中伊魯卡挑選今天晚上要吃的飯菜，順便選擇隔天早上的早餐，卡卡西跟著對方、陪著對方，儘管神社中也會有人們所進貢的食品，他們還是會來超市採買沒有的東西。

「還有要什麼嗎？卡卡西。」伊魯卡微笑的看著自己的伴侶。

「沒有。」卡卡西知道自己想吃的伊魯卡都買好。

而且有些食品會被伊魯卡做成一些小東西給貧困的人享用，班級裡面的學生有幾個會被照顧到，偶爾卡卡西的朋友過來拜訪的時候，他也會拿出自己拿手的菜色給大家吃。

吃過晚餐之後伊魯卡撫摸又用動物型態趴在自己身上的卡卡西，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡真的覺得卡卡西很喜歡趴在自己的肚子上，自己會摸摸他的頭和耳朵，聽著他打呼嚕，而自己也會順便把孩子們的作業給批改完畢。

要睡覺前卡卡西用半獸型的型態操伊魯卡，抬起伊魯卡的雙腿讓自己進入他的體內，卡卡西很喜歡在睡前和自己的伴侶做愛，伊魯卡也習慣卡卡西會在睡前和自己做愛。

「痛！卡卡西，輕點──」伊魯卡很無奈地跟卡卡西說。

「對不起，伊魯卡小親親的後穴很舒服。」卡卡西一定會和自己最愛的人道歉。

「我知道你很舒服，我們兩人要一起舒服才可以。」伊魯卡把卡卡西推倒在床上，然後主動親吻他。

「伊魯卡───」卡卡西沒想到伊魯卡會跨坐在自己的身上，看著對方主動的樣子很開心。

卡卡西喜歡伊魯卡不斷地扭動自己的腰部，然後自己會努力的抽插讓對方感到很舒服，更喜歡對方被自己操射，每次看見伊魯卡達到高潮的樣子卡卡西就會很興奮，興奮到自己會用力的抽插著，直到兩人達到高潮為止。

性愛過後卡卡西會抱著伊魯卡去浴室中清洗身體，然後擁抱自己最愛的人睡覺，有一個可以讓自己撒嬌的人卡卡西覺得自己很幸福，伊魯卡總是會任由自己撒嬌，基本上不要太過分伊魯卡會任由卡卡西撒嬌。

每天早上伊魯卡會醒的比卡卡西早，他會伸出手撫摸對方銀白色的頭髮，然後偷偷給予他一的早安吻後才起身去煮早餐吃，這些事情他每天早上都會做，這是他們之間的情趣。

「伊魯卡───」卡卡西睜開眼睛看見伊魯卡在身邊很安心。

「怎麼了？卡卡西。」伊魯卡總是會溫柔的安撫他。

「我覺得你在身邊會讓我覺得更像是一般人。」卡卡西想了想之後說著。

「和人一樣有七情六慾嗎？」伊魯卡微笑地親吻卡卡西德額頭。

「嗯。」卡卡西點頭。

「我覺得只要是生物就會有七情六慾，你會有七情六慾是正常的。」伊魯卡總是那樣的溫柔。

好不容易盼到假日卡卡西一定會黏在伊魯卡的身邊，看見愛人黏在自己的身邊一魯卡也沒有多說什麼，卡卡西不會妨礙他做事，自己當然也無所謂，某方面來說他很寵自己的伴侶。

幾個家裡沒有人照顧的孩子被託付給伊魯卡照顧，卡卡西看見這樣的情形乖乖地成為一隻大狗狗，任由這些孩子撫摸他，看見伊魯卡這樣喜歡孩子，卡卡西覺得他們兩人可以孕育自己的子嗣。

不過這些事情卡卡西會找時間和伊魯卡談談，面對孩子們的伊魯卡是非常的溫柔，讓自己移不開眼睛，卡卡西深深的覺得他的伴侶是他最溫柔的人，相信未來他們有孩子也是一樣。

「伊魯卡會想要小孩嗎？」晚上卡卡西恢復成人型抱著自己心愛的人。

「會，但是我生不出來。」伊魯卡摸摸卡卡西的手。

「我有辦法解決，你願意幫我生嗎？」卡卡西很認真的問著伊魯卡。

「好。」伊魯卡永遠會答應卡卡西。

不久之後他們兩人迎來寶貝女兒，可愛的七海讓卡卡西和伊魯卡很寵她，等到七海五歲之後他們又有一個兒子，擁有兩個孩子卡卡西和伊魯卡覺得他們很幸福，一家四口在一起是很幸福的事情。

有了伊魯卡之後卡卡西不再是那位冷冰冰的犬神，反而是有七情六慾的犬神，這樣的改變真的很好，平易近人的卡卡西很受到村子裡的人歡迎，伊魯卡很樂意他有這樣的改變。END


	16. 綁頭髮(卡伊)

村子裡的人知道伊魯卡是半長髮，每天教書的時候都會把頭髮給紮好，和卡卡西在一起之後，自己的伴侶每天早上都會幫他綁頭髮，伊魯卡會照鏡子看看卡卡西有沒有幫自己紮好，然後才出門幫孩子們上課。

年幼的七海站在門邊看著兩位父親的互動，卡卡西又在幫伊魯卡綁頭髮，她抱著娃娃跑過去和兩位父親撒嬌，幫伊魯卡綁好頭髮的卡卡西把她抱起來，然後得到兩位父親的早安吻。

一個早安吻就讓七海呵呵地笑著，他們家的小乖乖起床後肯定是想要和父親們撒嬌，伊魯卡抱起七海後親吻卡卡西就離開房間，讓卡卡西可以起床收拾一下自己，伊魯卡和七海先去煮早餐。

「爸爸，我也要綁頭髮。」四歲的七海提出這個小小的要求。

「好，爸爸幫妳綁。」伊魯卡拿出梳子和髮帶幫女兒綁頭髮。

「爸爸好好喔！父親都會幫你綁頭髮。」七海的語氣是那樣的羨慕。

「下次讓卡卡西幫妳綁頭髮。」伊魯卡溫柔的說著。

卡卡西走出來聽見伊魯卡和七海說的話微笑，然後把寶貝女兒抱起來，父女兩人開始玩了起來，然後等待另外一位主人把早餐給煮好，一家三口一起吃早餐，之後再去做自己應該做的事情。

七海是神明和人類的混血，體質比一般孩子來說有點特殊，加上伊魯卡是村子裡的老師，自然會好好的教導她，聰明的七海很喜歡幫自己的父親卡卡西聽從人類的願望，需要實現的時候父女兩人會去幫忙。

或許等到哪天伊魯卡不繼續教書後，會一直待在神社中陪伴他們，儘管如此村子裡的人還是喜歡他在學校教書，即使他被卡卡西選擇成為伴侶也是一樣，畢竟村子裡的孩子真的很喜歡他。

「七海，我想找伊魯卡老師，可以嗎？」害羞的小女孩想要找伊魯卡。

「爸爸在學校上課，不在家。」七海抱著娃娃不敢靠近眼前的女孩。

聰明的七海知道眼前的人不是村子裡的人，自己父親的學生她都有印象，偏偏這位女孩她到現在沒有任何的印象，神社中有結界可以保護自己的安全，乖巧的他自然不會踏出去。

佐助和鳴人剛好要來拜訪卡卡西和伊魯卡，看見七海害怕的樣子知道那個小女孩不是人類，卡卡西似乎不在神社中，這個時間伊魯卡是在學校教書，七海才不敢亂跑，雖然很害怕也知道不可以踏出神社。

看見這樣的情形佐助直接抓住那個女孩，鳴人跑進去抱起七海安撫她，面麻站在母親的腳邊不去看父親處理妖怪的樣子，畢竟世界上有分好的妖怪和壞的妖怪，人類也有分好人和壞人。

「妳是誰？為什麼要來找伊魯卡？」佐助抓著那位女孩的肩膀不讓她逃走。

「那傢伙是犬神的伴侶，我要吃掉他。」眼前的女孩馬上現出真面目。

「真無聊，隨意吃人可是會造孽。」佐助拿出武士刀砍掉眼前的妖怪。

「臭貓妖。」妖怪死前大叫。

接卡卡西回家的伊魯卡看見這樣的情形差點沒嚇到，伊魯卡馬上跑過去鳴人的身邊抱回七海，如果不是佐助他們幫忙的話，他們家的女兒肯定會出事，卡卡西只是安靜地看著他們。

卡卡西在成為犬神之前是接受鳴人的父親水門的教導，自然認識鳴人這個孩子，佐助是帶土的同族，只是沒想到他們兩人會過來找自己和伊魯卡，不小心讓寶貝女兒身在危險的狀態，身為父親的他需要好好的反省一下。

七海看見兩位父親回來很開心，抱著伊魯卡不放手，卡卡西走過去摸摸寶貝女兒的頭，然後他們才請佐助和鳴人、面麻進入屋子裡去，佐助和鳴人帶著面麻來拜訪坂間後順便來看卡卡西和伊魯卡。

「抱歉！還要你們幫我處理那個妖怪。」卡卡西對此有些不好意思。

「沒關係，既然遇到就順便解決。」佐助不是那樣的在意。

「七海沒事就好，卡卡西哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥不用在意。」鳴人把禮物拿給七海。

「很謝謝妳，鳴人，很慶幸你們及時出現。」伊魯卡看見寶貝女兒沒事才鬆了一口氣。

幾個人開心聊天，卡卡西和伊魯卡相視而笑，七海和面麻兩個孩子玩得很開心，剛剛被嚇到的七海頭髮亂七八糟的，鳴人一時心起幫她綁頭髮，可愛的樣子很受人喜歡。

時間差不多後佐助抱起已經昏昏欲睡的面麻和妻子鳴人離開，卡卡西和伊魯卡抱著七海目送他們離開，然後才回去房間把寶貝女兒給安撫好，說睡前故事給她聽，看著她閉上眼睛睡覺。

許多年後七海和弟弟湊看著兩位父親的互動微笑，卡卡西一如以往的幫伊魯卡綁頭髮，這是每天早上他會做的事情，然後兩個寶貝孩子就會過來打擾他們，跟自己的父親們撒嬌。

「我也要父親幫我綁頭髮。」七海和卡卡西撒嬌。

「好、好、好。」卡卡西永遠對自己的女兒沒有辦法。

「嘿嘿！父親最好了。」七海很開心父親會幫自己綁頭髮。

「小淘氣。」卡卡西可是很疼愛自己的寶貝女兒。

難得可以讓卡卡西幫自己綁頭髮七海很開心，伊魯卡只是抱著兒子看著他們父女兩人的互動，湊偷偷的和自己的父親說悄悄話，父子兩人微笑不多說什麼，這是他們兩人之間的祕密。

幫七海把頭髮綁好之後伊魯卡才起身去廚房煮早餐，湊跑過去幫自己父親的忙，七海親吻卡卡西的臉頰後也跑到廚房去，這時候卡卡西才起身把自己打理好，然後去心愛的人以及孩子們用餐。

每天早上卡卡西會幫伊魯卡綁頭髮，偶爾七海會和自己撒嬌說要請他幫忙綁頭髮，對於女兒的要求他永遠都不會不答應，這時候湊會和自己心愛的伴侶說悄悄話，這是他們家每天早上的早晨。

卡卡西和伊魯卡很喜歡這樣的早晨，這樣的生活對他們來說很幸福，孩子們吵吵鬧鬧的聲音，以及兩人交談的聲音是這個家每天會出現的聲音，簡單又平凡的生活才是最幸福的事情。END


	17. 真命天女(帶凜)

宇智波帶土是貓妖一族的妖怪，成年的帶土被斑扔出去族裡，叫他去外面晃晃找到自己的伴侶之後再回來，就這樣他開始浪跡天涯在火之國的境內慢慢的走著，尋找自己生命中的那個重要的伴侶。

野原凜是一般的人類，職業是醫生，是孤兒的她遇到某位好心的九尾狐水門照顧，和同樣是九尾狐的綱手學習醫術，認識了同樣是水門學生的卡卡西，知道卡卡西的真身是犬神。

某天凜去採草藥的時候剛好遇到受傷的帶土，這時候的帶土因為受傷太深的關係所以恢復成貓妖一族的原型貓的樣子，看見有隻小貓受傷的樣子凜把他抱回去醫治傷口，讓他可以好好的休息。

「怎麼撿了一隻貓回來？」卡卡西看見凜進入屋子裡的樣子問。

「剛剛去採草藥的時候發現他受傷，只好帶回來醫治。」凜微笑地對卡卡西說。

「妳撿到的是貓妖，應該不會有太大的問題。」卡卡西抱著還是九尾狐樣子的鳴人離開。

「鳴人還不能化成人型，小雪都已經是小孩子的樣子。」凜看見摸摸鳴人的頭。

「道行還不夠，總是需要一點時間。」卡卡西很疼愛鳴人。

「也是呢！晚點我會回神社吃晚餐，要師母不要擔心。」凜笑笑地說著。

卡卡西點頭後就抱著鳴人離開，凜先幫這隻小貓療傷，打算晚點帶他回去，帶土有聽見他們說的話，知道自己不小心闖入九尾狐的地盤，不過想想就算闖入也無所謂，斑的伴侶柱間就是九尾狐。

包紮完畢之後凜抱起帶土走回神社去，快到的時候已經聞到玖辛奈煮飯的香味，神社中的人不是神明就是妖怪，不過為了自己他們還是煮飯給自己吃，凜對此感到很不好意思，可是很開心有人這樣關心自己。

水門抱著大女兒雪子迎接凜回來，看見這樣的情形凜跑步過去找他們，玖辛奈已經準備好餐點在等待他們，看見這樣的情形凜很開心，帶土的食物也準備好，大家開心一起享用餐點。

「看樣子是宇智波一族的貓妖，不知道是不是跟其他妖怪打架才會受傷。」水門看了一眼這隻小貓後說著。

「嘛！反正凜都撿他的回來，當然要好好幫他療傷，之後就看看那孩子要不要離開。」玖辛奈把餐點放在帶土的面前。

「留在這個村子生活也不錯，不過我還是想等到學成了之後去外頭看看。」凜總是有遠大的抱負。

「老爸說我的神社也快要好了，之後就可以交接。」卡卡西畢竟還是要回去接任犬神的位子。

水門和玖辛奈聽著兩個孩子說的話只是微笑不多說什麼，未來他們兩人的寶貝女兒也是一樣，她們都是要繼承某個神社的神明，畢竟九尾狐是稻荷神社的神明，道行夠的話會成為某一方的神明。

帶土把東西吃完後恢復成人型，其他人看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，反而是他有些不好意思地看著他們，被凜抱在懷裡的雪子跑過去撲倒他，突如其來的動作讓帶土差點不知道要怎麼處理。

凜看見這樣的情形笑了出來，看見她的笑容帶土馬上臉紅，他知道眼前的女孩是自己的真命天女，凜走過去把雪子抱起來，讓她不要再坐在帶土的身上，難得看見這個可愛的孩子這麼喜歡一個人。

「真難得看見小雪這麼喜歡一個人。」玖辛奈看見大女兒的動作笑了出來。

「大概是因為他身上有小雪喜歡的人的味道。」水門把大女兒抱到懷裡。

「我叫宇智波帶土，是貓妖。」帶土很不好意思的介紹自己。

「我叫野原凜，是個人類；那個人是旗木卡卡西，犬神；這兩位是波風水門和漩渦玖辛奈，是這間稻荷神社的九尾狐。」凜好心的把大家介紹給帶土知道。

「兩位好。」帶土很有禮貌的和水門、玖辛奈打招呼。

「剛剛撲倒你的是小雪，原名波風雪子，卡卡西懷裡的狐狸是她的妹妹，漩渦鳴人。」凜把這個家的所有人介紹給帶土知道。

「剛剛說小雪會撲倒我是因為我身上有她喜歡人的味道？」帶土對此感到很好奇。

「她喜歡富嶽家的鼬，你身上有相似的味道，小雪才會撲過去。」玖辛奈笑笑地說著。

晚上凜要回家的時候帶土也跟著她一起回去，兩人之間的氣氛很普通，回到家後凜第一件事情就是檢查帶土身上的傷口，確定沒有太大的問題後才鬆了一口氣，只是到了要睡覺的時候兩人反而尷尬起來。

由於凜不好意思一直寄住在神社中，才會在鎮上找了一間房子住，孤男寡女的多少有些不好意思，看見這樣的情形帶土只好恢復成貓妖的樣子才不會讓兩人尷尬，當對方換衣服什麼的他也用雙手遮住自己的眼睛不去看。

就這樣相處幾天帶土才知道凜還沒成年，還有幾年的時間她才成年，現在還在和九尾狐族中的綱手學習醫療知識，還需要一點時間才可以出師，對凜一見鍾情的帶土決定留下來陪伴她。

「那傢伙肯定是喜歡妳，看樣子妳注定是他的妻子。」卡卡西抱著鳴人陪著凜去找自來也和大蛇丸的時候說著。

「這種事情還早呢！我都還沒成年，搞不好帶土會找到更好的人。」凜總是不會去想那麼多。

「也罷！那傢伙是個不錯的傢伙，雖然笨了一點就是。」卡卡西實在不解為什麼自來也和大蛇丸會在一起，他們的天性是相剋。

「呵呵！卡卡西你就不要老是仗著你是我的義兄而擔心那麼多。」凜把東西拿給自來也和大蛇丸。

蛤蟆和蛇明明天性是相剋，可偏偏自來也和大蛇丸卻是相愛，常常讓其他人不懂為什麼他們兩人會在一起，即使是和他們很好的綱手也是一樣，不過綱手嫁給人類的斷更是讓人不解。

不過妖怪和人類聯姻也不少，卡卡西自然不會排斥帶土追求凜，只要不要太過分自己是不會出手，只要凜點頭答應他相信水門和玖辛奈也會答應，畢竟凜很受到九尾狐一族的人歡迎。

難得空閒的下午凜坐在長廊上撫摸懷裡的貓咪，帶土大字型的躺在凜的懷裡曬太陽，這幾年的時間他們已經有慢慢的接觸，有開始互相表示喜歡，只是在女方還沒有成年之前帶土也不會有進一步。

「吶、吶，帶土，我快學成了，我想要去旅行，你要不要陪我？」凜摸摸帶土的肚子問著。

「好啊！妳想要去旅行我就陪妳去，等哪天想要定下來，我們再定下來。」帶土打算等到凜成年之後再訂定契約。

「不用回貓妖一族給其他人看看嗎？」凜偷偷戳著帶土的肚子。

「我是孤兒，是由族長斑老頭養大的。」帶土會想想要不要帶凜去找斑。

過幾年凜成年之後帶土與她訂下契約，讓她可以一直陪在自己的身邊，啟程準備離開的時候，水門和玖辛奈帶著兩個孩子一起來送他們，凜抱抱兩個妹妹後就和自己的丈夫一起啟程離開。

收到消息的斑沒有多說什麼，知道自己養大的孩子已經找到真命天女，只是要他帶過來看看，其他的事情就沒有多說什麼，自己親愛養大的孩子多少還是要關心一下。

帶土把凜帶去給斑看，這才發現柱間是綱手的哥哥，看見是自己妹妹親自教導的徒弟柱間馬上把凜拐走，斑和帶土互相怨懟的看著對方，晴彥永遠不能理解為什麼他家父親老是對待帶土這位大哥有種像仇人的感覺。

「柱間大人和斑大人是很好的人呢！」凜開心地對帶土說著。

「妳喜歡他們我很高興。」帶土很開心凜喜歡自己的家人。

很多年後帶土接到佐助的求援，帶著凜去木葉村幫忙，那時候他們發現擁有自己的孩子，決定在這個美麗的村子定居下來，遊走這麼多年的時間他們老早就想要找一個地方定居下來。

定居在木葉的時候他們偶爾會去拜訪鳴人和佐助，帶土會陪著面麻玩耍，凜成為這個村子裡的醫生，慢慢地融入這美好的村子裡生活著，很偶爾大家會聚在一起凝聚家人之間的情感，帶土覺得可以和凜相遇是很美好的事情。END


End file.
